Drôle De Périple
by JustineUKlondon
Summary: Hesiter pas a Reviewer ! sa fait plaisir :D Après leur fameux baiser lors de la bataille finale, Ron et Hermione, ont été incapables de trouver les mots pour en discuter et ont finis par s'éloigner. Mais lorsque Hermione décide de partir en Australie à la recherche de ses parents, Ron réalise qu'il est en train de la perdre et décide de l'accompagner... ( Fic de Mirandae :) )
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut à tous !  
_**_**Aujourd'hui je vais partager avec vous une des Fic d'une de mes écrivains préférée : Mirandae.  
Pour ceux qui la connaisse tant mieux, sinon pour ceux qui la connaisse pas Mirandae avait pour habitude d'écrire des Fanfictions sur Ron et Hermione de la saga Harry Potter ! Malheureusement, aujourd'hui elle n'écrit plus.  
Donc, ceci est à elle ! :)**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'écriture est à Mirandae (une amie a qui je tiens a faire connaitre son nom ^^).**_

Je suis fou. Fou de penser qu'elle acceptera. Fou de croire que pour une fois, elle ne lèvera pas les yeux au ciel devant cette idée saugrenue. Fou d'imaginer qu'elle sera heureuse que je l'accompagne.

Pourtant je n'ai jamais parcouru les couloirs du Ministère aussi vite. Même l'année dernière, lorsque nous nous sommes enfuis avec les nés-moldus, je crois que je ne courais pas aussi rapidement. Il faut dire que l'enjeu du jour est plus important que ma vie. Parce que sans Hermione, elle ne vaudrait pas grand chose, ma vie. Je l'ai réalisé depuis longtemps mais oser l'affirmer, ça, c'est tout nouveau... Alors je cours. A travers tout l'atrium, défiant le moindre sorcier qui me barre la route. L'examen de baguette auquel me soumet le vigile sera mon seul arrêt et me paraît durer une éternité. Aussitôt qu'il est terminé, je reprends ma course. Jusqu'aux ascenseurs puis à travers les couloirs pour atteindre enfin, le service qui s'occupe des voyages internationaux par portoloins.

Ce voyage en Australie, Hermione veut le faire seule. Elle l'a annoncé bien haut la semaine dernière, lors d'un dîner au Terrier. Ce soir là, je n'ai rien dit. D'ailleurs, ça faisait plusieurs mois que je ne commentais rien alors c'aurait été stupide que j'ouvre la bouche pour donner mon avis. Mais je dois bien admettre que c'était comme si mon cœur s'était fendu. Et quand nos yeux se croisèrent, juste après son annonce, juste après mon absence de réponse, notre premier vrai regard depuis deux mois, là, il éclata en morceaux.

Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Hermione voulait partir en Australie pour retrouver ses parents. Elle voulait y aller seule pour tenter d'oublier les batailles, les morts et les cauchemars qui lui pourrissaient ses nuits. Elle n'en parla pas mais je pense qu'elle voulait aussi s'éloigner de moi, de mon mutisme maladif depuis l'enterrement de mon frère et du fait que je l'évitais depuis des semaines. Alors, je ne pouvais pas la blâmer de vouloir s'en aller même si en croisant son regard ce soir là, j'ai compris qu'elle aurait préféré que je réagisse.

Depuis, j'y repense chaque seconde, à son annonce. Me demandant comment on a pu en arriver là tout les deux. Cherchant à savoir comment, d'un baiser tant attendu, nous avons abouti à rien.

En réalité, l'explication est assez simple. J'ai compris ça il y a quelques jours alors que j'étais plongé dans une de mes réflexions pseudo-philosophiques sur le pourquoi du comment. J'étais à la boutique de farces et attrapes, le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry...

-

_FLASHBACK_

-Jeune homme réveillez-vous !

Le bruit d'une main qui tape sur le comptoir me fait sursauter. Une grosse dame se tient devant moi. J'ignore depuis combien de temps elle s'égosille à m'appeler mais vu son air noir, ça doit faire un petit moment déjà... Elle se tient bien droite, la tête relevée et me regarde avec des yeux globuleux. Ses cheveux blancs sont dissimulés par un drôle de chapeau qui me fait penser à celui de la grand-mère de Neville et elle porte contre elle un niffleur qui paraît plus intéressé par le contenu de ma caisse que par les bras de sa maîtresse.

- Mais enfin c'est incroyable ! Allez-vous enfin vous occuper de moi ?

Je sursaute une nouvelle fois et secoue la tête pour redescendre un peu plus vite sur Terre.

- Euh...Oui...Bien sûr Madame, excusez-moi...  
- Laisse Ron, je vais m'occuper de Madame. Intervient George avec un sourire à l'intention de la cliente. Si tu pouvais aller à la réserve, nous venons de recevoir des échantillons de trèfles à quatre feuilles, il faudrait les ranger...

Il me pousse sans ménagement du comptoir et prend ma place derrière la caisse. Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers la réserve juste trop lentement pour entendre la cliente ronchonner quelque chose à propos des jeunes qui ne savent plus travailler correctement et de la direction inconnue où va le Monde.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, agacé par tant de bêtises et m'enferme dans la réserve. George ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Il s'accoude à l'étagère et me regarde, un sourcil relevé.

Comme si ça allait justifier mon comportement, je m'emporte :

- Non mais t'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit sur les jeunes et leur soi-disant bêtise ? Où elle était cette vieille bique au moment de la guerre, hein ? Sûrement cachée quelque part avec son niffleur ! Elle les trouvait pas si bêtes, les jeunes à ce moment là, quand ils combattaient Volde...  
- Tu as terminé, oui ? Ca faisait cinq minutes qu'elle était plantée devant toi en attendant que tu t'occupes d'encaisser ses articles et tu ne l'avais même pas remarqué !

George n'est pas vraiment en colère. Il serait même plutôt amusé. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rougir.

-Tu sais, ça ne fait que quinze jours que tu travailles dans cette boutique et des clients désagréables, tu en auras des dizaines d'autres...  
- Je sais...Désolé...  
- A qui tu pensais pour être aussi absorbé ?  
- A personne enfin !

Et merde ! Moi et ma grande G...J'ai répondu bien trop vite pour paraître honnête. De toutes façons, à quoi bon ? Ce n'est plus vraiment un secret : J'aime Hermione. George le sait, mes autres frères le savent, Ginny le sait, Harry le sait. Et depuis quelques mois, même moi, je suis au courant ! Ne riez pas, c'est un énorme progrès pour moi ! Pendant des années, je me suis persuadé du contraire alors imaginez le choc quand j'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais fou d'elle...

Bon tout ça, c'était il y a longtemps, déjà, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Vous pourriez vous dire : « Depuis le temps, ces deux-là doivent bien être ensemble à présent. D'autant plus qu'ils se sont embrassés lors de la bataille de Poudlard, »(un moment complètement inapproprié mais bon, c'est nous hein, donc forcément, on ne fait rien comme tout le monde...) Et bien figurez-vous que non. Nous en sommes au même point qu'avant. Je dirai même plus, nous en sommes encore plus loin qu'avant...

Il faut nous comprendre : Après la bataille, trop d'histoires étaient à remettre en place pour que nous envisagions seulement d'en créer de nouvelles. Il a fallut réparer les dégâts matériels, dire au revoir aux disparus et réaliser que tout était fini, que nous rentrions chez nous et que la vie devait reprendre son cours... Alors que faire d'un simple baiser au milieu de tout ça, je vous le demande ! Forcément, le temps a passer et nous sommes restés avec nos non-dits, notre embarras et nos doutes sur ce qui s'était passé et à présent, alors que nous sommes à la fin du mois de juillet et qu'Hermione revient au Terrier après deux mois d'absence, les retrouvailles risquent d'être difficiles...

N'empêche, c'est toujours gênant de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de gros mensonge...George sourit et ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je fouille parmi les caisses de la réserve, à l.a recherche de je ne sais quoi juste histoire de ne pas le regarder. J'attends qu'il se décide à me laisser tranquille et je crois qu'enfin, il abandonne lorsqu'il tourne les talons. Mais c'est à cet instant qu'il lance, juste avant de quitter la pièce :

- Juste pour info : celle à qui tu ne penses pas vient justement d'arriver !

J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce que mon frère vient de m'annoncer que je vois Harry débarquer dans la remise.

- Salut ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Puis l'air plus inquiet il ajoute :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as vu un épouvantard ?

J'élude sa question d'un geste de la main.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Hermione est avec toi ? Pourquoi Hermione est avec toi ?  
- Bah je suis allé la chercher à la gare comme prévu pour qu'on fête ensemble mon anniversaire...  
- Mais tu es malade de l'amener à la boutique sans me prévenir !  
- Pourquoi ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant autant de crétinerie : Ce n'est pas qu'Harry pourrait ignorer pourquoi la venue d'Hermione m'angoisse qui m'agace, c'est le fait qu'il le sache parfaitement mais qu'il feigne l'innocence ! D'autant plus qu'Harry n'a jamais été un très bon comédien et le sourire en coin qu'il affiche en posant cette question finit de m'en persuader.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! On ne s'est pas vu depuis des semaines ! Et la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, on ne s'est même pas regardé !  
- Non, TU ne la pas regardé ! Tu étais bien trop occupé à égaliser les branches de ton balai pendant qu'elle te disait au revoir ! Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps que vous discutiez de ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?  
- Ah parce que tu trouves que c'est le bon moment toi, là maintenant, au beau milieu du magasin ? « Bonjour Hermione, comment ça va ? Au fait tu te souviens, avant tout les enterrements de cet été, mais si rappelle toi, juste avant l'ignoble bataille de Poudlard... On s'était galoché sévère...Je voudrais savoir si ça comptait pour toi... »  
- Tiens salut Hermione ! Lance Harry.

Je me retourne presque immédiatement et c'est comme si tout mon sang avait décidé de se concentrer au niveau de mon visage. Je le sens chauffer littéralement en découvrant Hermione dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Sa...Lut...

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à articuler. Je sens Harry pouffer de rire à côté de moi et je n'ai qu'une envie : lui plonger la tête dans le chaudron de préparation pour pastilles de gerbes. Heureusement, Hermione ne semble rien avoir entendu de mes dernières paroles. Elle me sourit timidement.

- Salut...Comment...Vas-tu ?  
- Bien.

Voilà une conversation passionnante ! Si on continue comme ça, on va bientôt se mettre à parler du temps qu'il fait... Heureusement Harry vient à notre secours :

- On était juste passé te faire un petit coucou mais on ne va pas vous embêter plus longtemps toi et George avez sûrement encore beaucoup de travail. De toutes façons on se retrouve au Terrier tout à l'heure ?  
- Euh...Oui...Bien sûr...A tout à l'heure...

J'attends qu'ils quittent la réserve pour m'affaler contre l'une des étagères. Ces deux minutes trente de confrontation avec Hermione m'ont épuisé, je vais avoir du mal à tenir toute une soirée...

C'est cette pensée qui me fait soupirer lorsque je pousse la porte du Terrier. Une bonne odeur de plats cuisinés m'accueille et m'accompagne jusqu'à la cuisine où ma mère s'affaire. Elle me sourit quand elle m'aperçoit. Ma petite Maman... Son visage ressemble à du papier chiffonné depuis que Fred est partit mais elle est toujours aussi belle. Je m'approche et la serre dans mes bras, comme ça, sans raison. Parce que depuis la guerre, j'ai appris qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop attendre d'occasion spéciale pour faire ce genre de choses...

- Tu as l'air bien préoccupé ! Me murmure-t-elle d'un air un peu soupçonneux.

Je préfère ne pas répondre et chipe une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle sourit de nouveau et retourne à ses casseroles.

- Mon chéri...

Aïe ! Quand ma mère commence sa phrase par « mon chéri », elle la termine soit par des reproches (« Mon chéri, nous devons parler ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec le vase Tante Muriel ? »), par une question indiscrète (Mon chéri, je dois te demander quelque chose à propos de Ginny...Elle et Harry ont-ils déjà eu des relations intimes ? ») ou les deux à la fois (Mon chéri, la tante Muriel affirme que Ginny et Harry ont eu une relation intime dans sa maison. Serais-tu au courant de quelque-chose?...)

- Hermione est arrivée il y a quelques heures. Elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait partir en Australie d'ici la fin de la semaine...

Tiens, j'avais oublier cette possibilité...Hermione.

- Elle va l'annoncer ce soir au reste de la famille. Reprend ma mère.  
- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en discuter...  
- Qui t'a dit que je voulais qu'on en parle ensemble ? Par contre il serait peut-être temps que tu en discutes avec elle...

Je baisse la tête et ne proteste même pas mais je sens bien son regard inquiet sur ma nuque. Alors je prends sur moi et lui sourit, pour la rassurer.

- Je vais y réfléchir...Dis-je simplement.

C'est tout réfléchi, je ne parlerai pas à Hermione ! Mais ma réponse a l'air de satisfaire ma mère et me permet de quitter la cuisine.

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Je n'avais pas prévu de courir après elle. Mais je n'avais pas prévu non plus que voir Hermione quitter le Terrier ce matin, mon père sur ses talons pour l'accompagner au Ministère, creuserait un tel vide dans mon cœur. Je n'ai pas réfléchi très longtemps, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de faire mes bagages. J'ai juste entendu cette petite voix, tout au fond de moi, qui me disait que c'était maintenant ou jamais et que si je ne réagissais pas, je risquais de la perdre. Une sorte de signal d'alerte qui est apparu pour la première fois quand j'ai découvert Hermione au bras de Viktor Krum lors de notre quatrième année à Poudlard...

J'arrive enfin au service de transplannage. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans le couloir, il est 11h09. Le portoloin d'Hermione s'active à 11H10, je dois la trouver et vite. Elle est forcément dans l'une des pièces du service. Au hasard, j'ouvre la première porte qui se trouve devant moi. Elle est là.

- Hermione attends !

Les mains en appui sur les genoux, je tente de reprendre mon souffle. J'ignore totalement comment je vais lui annoncer ce que je m'apprête à lui dire.

-Ron? Murmure Hermione, surprise.  
- Vous?! Lance une femme.

Je lève les yeux et la reconnaît. C'est la vieille harpie au chapeau ridicule qui était au magasin l'autre jour.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je demande.  
- Mais je travaille ici ! Mais vous je me demande bien ce qui vous amène !  
- Oui, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Ron ?

La voix d'Hermione me fait revenir sur Terre. Je la regarde et les mots s'emmêlent dans ma tête.

- Je...Je...

Je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase.

- Il faut que...Il faut que...

Il faut que je me décide parce que vu les yeux que me lance la responsable du portoloin, elle va finir par s'impatienter.

- Je viens avec toi !  
- Quoi ?  
- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi odieux avec toi ces derniers temps...Je...J'aurais dû te parler...Je voulais te parler...Mais je ne pouvais pas être heureux alors que Fred venait de...Et puis après le temps a passé et je ne savais plus comment faire pour me rapprocher de toi...Mais je ne veux pas te perdre et...

La responsable tape du pied d'un geste agacé.

- Roo ! Dépêchez-vous un peu ! Le portoloin n'est activé que pour quelques minutes !  
- Je viens avec toi !

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondissent un peu et me scrutent, cherchant à savoir si je plaisante ou pas. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux.

- Mais...Ron...Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça... Tu dois d'abord...Prévenir tes parents...  
- Mon père est juste là.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Son mince sourire me fait comprendre qu'il est d'accord avec ma folle décision alors je reporte mon attention sur Hermione.

- Mais et...Et ton travail ?  
- Je suis certain que George ne m'en voudra pas si je le laisse tomber quelques semaines.  
- Tu sais...On devra parler de tout ça...  
- Tout ce que tu veux !  
- Et je...

Je commence à m'impatienter.

- Bon Hermione, si tu n'es pas d'accord...  
- Bien sûr que si !

Je n'ai pas rêvé, là, elle vient de s'écrier « bien sûr que si » ? Alors ça veut dire qu'elle est d'accord ?Un sourire étire mes lèvres et le même est en train de naître sur celles d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle est comme ça ! J'ai totalement oublié que mon père et la responsable des portoloins nous observent. Je ne vois plus qu'elle.

- Bon quand vous serez prêts on pourra peut-être y aller ! Râle la grosse dame.

Hermione et moi sursautons comme si nous avions reçu un sortilège. La lumière qui illumine le portoloin commence à faiblir, il ne reste que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se désactive. Alors je prends la main d'Hermione et ensemble, nous posons nos paumes sur le portoloin...

_**Voila, j'espere que sa vous a plus ! Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt !  
(Merci a Mirandae, je reste fidèle à elle) :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Salut tout le monde !  
Je reviens avec le deuxième chapitre de Drôle de Périple, j'espère vraiment que vous aimez cet Fic, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à reviewer et à suivre l'histoire car il y a pleins de chapitres et c'est le seul moyen d'être prévenu de l'arriver des prochains chapitres !  
Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont lu et les anonymes qui passent par-là.. JE VOUS VOIS ! :D_**

**Disclaimer : **L'écriture appartient à Mirandae et les personnages et le monde HP à JK :)

**Réponses aux reviews :**  
_**GinnyMarion :**Ravi de voir que tu lis cet Fic et ravi de ta review :)  
__Hé bien voila la suite ! ;) En espèrant que cet Fic va te donner de l'inspiration pour l'écriture de ''Romione'' :D__  
_

**_Amelinasa : _**_Voila la suite, contente que sa te plaise :) et merci de ta review !_

-  
**Voici le chapitre 2 de Drôle De Périple, bonne lecture.**  
-

Je n'ai jamais aimé la sensation terrible du crochet qui s'accroche à mon nombril lors des voyages par portoloin mais la boule qui m'enserre la gorge me fait encore plus mal. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai une telle envie de pleurer, partagée entre le soulagement de voir Ron accourir vers moi et la fureur de ce qu'il m'a fait subir ces dernières semaines. Le voyage jusqu'en Australie dure quelques minutes alors ma colère a le temps de monter de plusieurs crans. Bien sûr que je suis heureuse de la décision qu'il a prit de me suivre mais je lui en veux d'avoir fait comme si je n'existais pas pendant des jours et de décider comme ça, qu'il pouvait de nouveau être mon ami. Je lui en veux parce que, pendant que monsieur le rouquin cherchait à savoir comment il pouvait m'éviter, moi, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, partageant mes nuits entre cauchemars et crises de larmes. Et qu'à cet instant, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là pour me soutenir. Comme moi j'ai été là le jour de l'enterrement de Fred. Un peu en retrait, certes, mais là quand même.

Voilà, ça y est, il m'a énervé ! Il n'y a que Ron qui soit capable de me faire passer du bonheur le plus profond à la plus grande des colères en quelques secondes...Quand je pense qu'il a osé s'insinuer dans MON voyage ! En tout cas, si il croit que tout lui est acquis, il se met la baguette dans l'œil !

Autour de moi, les images deviennent de plus en plus nettes. Tant mieux, ma tête commençait sérieusement à tourner. Les boiseries élégantes du sombre bureau anglais ont disparu et nous nous retrouvons dans une petite salle à l'aspect moderne, éclairée de grandes fenêtres. Le responsable australien des voyages internationaux par portoloin m'accueille un sourire aux lèvres et me fait passer les formalités d'usage. Puis il fait de même avec Ron. Mais je ne lui adresse même pas un regard. Non. J'ai décidé de bien lui faire comprendre que je suis fâchée. Y'a pas de raison, moi, ça fait deux mois que je subis alors c'est chacun son tour ! Non mais !

J'attrape mon petit sac de voyage et sort fièrement du bureau puis du bâtiment. Ron est juste derrière moi et essaye de marcher à ma hauteur mais chaque fois qu'il me rattrape, j'accélère un peu plus...

- Bon, par où on commence ? Finit-il par demander.  
- On cherche un bureau de poste.  
- Un quoi ?  
- Un bureau de poste, Ron . J'ignore où se trouvent mes parents alors je dois chercher leur adresse.  
- Attends, tu ne sais pas où sont tes parents dans toute l'Australie ?

Bien sûr que si, je le sais. Quand je leur ai jeté ce sort, il y a presque un an, je les ai persuadé qu'ils s'appelaient Mr et Mme Wilkins et que leur plus grand rêve était de déménager à Alice Spring mais j'ignore dans quel quartier ils se sont installés.

Je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer tout cela à Ron. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas envie de lui parler, il m'énerve !

Mais il n'a pas l'air de bien s'en rendre compte puisqu'il insiste :

- Tu es au courant que c'est grand, l'Australie ?

Il m'éneerve...

- Et puis tu ne pourrais pas marcher un peu moins vite ? J'arrive même pas à te suivre !

Il m'éneeerve !

Je stoppe ma marche si brusquement que Ron me rentre dedans.

- Non, Ron ! Je ne peux pas marcher moins vite ! Tu l'as dis toi-même, c'est grand l'Australie, nous avons un visa de dix jours c'est-à-dire que nous n'avons pas plus d'une semaine et demi pour retrouver mes parents, alors nous avons intérêt à nous dépêcher !

Sur ces paroles, je reprends ma marche. Ron me suit en silence. Enfin presque. C'est comme si j'entendais les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner. Et puis au bout d'une centaine de mètres, il ne peut s'empêcher de marmonner.

- J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques quand même ! Après tout si tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, tu n'avais qu'à simplement le dire...  
- Ca n'a rien à voir, je suis contente que tu soies là.  
- Et bah alors ?  
- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis heureuse que tu m'accompagnes que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Ronald Weasley !

A cette réplique, Ron rougit, fourre les mains dans ses poches et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une poste. Ah ça fait du bien ! Ca fait deux mois que j'attendais de pouvoir lui lancer une ou deux vérités alors j'ai l'impression d'avoir repris une bouffée d'oxygène après un plongeon en apnée. A cette pensée je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire : je suis en train de retrouver mon Ron...

Après quelques minutes de marche nous trouvons enfin ce que nous cherchons. Je me dirige directement vers les annuaires téléphoniques mais dans mon empressement, j'oublie un détail : Ron n'est jamais entré dans une poste moldue. Lorsque je me retourne pour voir où il se trouve, je le surprend, l'air ravi, entrain de s'émerveiller sur la machine à distribution automatique de timbres, appuyant sur tous les boutons.

- Regarde ça Mione ! Tu appuies là si tu veux un timbre et là si tu en veux dix ! T'aurais pas de la monnaie moldue ? Si on la glisse dans la petite fente...

Je le tire par la manche en soupirant.

- Viens par ici, on n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de choses ! Bon. Nous devons chercher le nom de mes parents dans...  
- Oooh et ça c'est quoi ?

Ron ne m'écoute absolument pas et le voilà en extase devant la photocopieuse. Quelques clients étonnés l'ont déjà remarqué et le regardent d'un drôle d'air, j'ai intérêt de me dépêcher. En quelques minutes, je trouve l'adresse recherchée, attrape Ron qui est en train de demander à une postière éberluée combien de temps met le courrier à arriver chez son destinataire lorsqu'on l'envoie par photocopieuse, et sort enfin de la poste.

Le quartier où vivent mes parents est à l'autre bout de la ville alors nous décidons de prendre un taxi. Pendant le trajet, Ron garde le nez collé contre la vitre, à observer. Moi, je suis incapable de me concentrer. Un drôle de sentiment s'insinue dans mes veines. Une sorte d'impatience, mêlée d'anxiété et de bonheur. Après un an de séparation, je vais retrouver mes parents. C'est une sensation très étrange : Je connais mes parents mieux que quiconque mais douze mois de leur vie me sont totalement inconnus. Papa s'est-il fait pousser la moustache comme il en avait envie quelques temps avant que je ne parte pour le Terrier ? Maman s'est-elle habituée au climat Australien, elle qui adore sa Grande-Bretagne natale ? Leur année s'est-elle bien passée ? Et comment réagiront-ils lorsque je leur expliquerai tout ce que j'ai fait ?

Je pousse un soupir pour tenter de faire redescendre la pression. C'est alors que je sens les doigts de Ron serrer ma main. Surprise, je tourne la tête. Il me regarde, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ne dit rien mais je comprends dans ses yeux qu'il sait ce que je ressens et qu'il m'encourage. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit là. Vraiment.

Le taxi s'arrête quelques instants plus tard, devant une maison blanche aux volets bleus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire : cette maison ressemble beaucoup à celle que mes parents possèdent en Angleterre. Ron pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Tu es prête ?  
-Je crois, oui.  
-Alors vas-y, je t'attends ici...

J'avance lentement dans l'allée. L'angoisse me sert le ventre. Une plaque juste à côté de la porte d'entrée annonce le nom de «Mr et Mme Wilkins » suivie de l'appellation « dentistes ».

Mon cœur bat la chamade quand je frappe à la porte. Je me demande bien qui va venir m'ouvrir. Maman ? Papa ? Une silhouette mince se dessine au travers de la vitre de la porte d'entrée. Maman...

Mais c'est une vieille femme qui m'accueille. Ma surprise est si grande que je reste muette de stupéfaction.

-Oui ?  
- Je...Je voulais voir...Excusez-moi mais je pensais trouver Mr ou Madame Wilkins...

La vieille dame me regarde d'un air bienveillant.

-Oh je comprends ! Ce sont les anciens habitants ! Ils viennent tout juste de déménager. Ca fait huit jours qu'ils nous ont cédés cette maison, à mon mari et à moi. Voyez vous-même, nous sommes encore en train de déballer les cartons.

Elle s'efface un peu du pas de la porte pour montrer un tas de cartons qui encombrent le couloir avant de reprendre :

-C'est dommage, vous les avez raté de peu...

Une immense déception a remplacé mon enthousiasme et cette dame a beau avoir l'air très gentil, je n'ai pas très envie de répondre à son sourire.

-Est-ce qu'ils auraient laissés une adresse ?  
-Oui, attendez une minute...

Elle tourne les talons pour s'engouffrer dans la maison. J'ai l'impression de l'attendre durant une éternité. Je n'ai qu'une envie : m'enfuir au plus vite. J'étais tellement heureuse de retrouver mes parents que la nouvelle de leur déménagement m'a complètement démoralisée. Je cherche Ron du regard. Il m'attend, debout sur le trottoir et lève un sourcil, me demandant silencieusement ce qui se passe. J'ai envie de plonger dans ses bras. J'adorais quand il faisait ça l'année dernière. Dès que les larmes me montaient aux cils, Ron était là pour me consoler avec un câlin. Lui qui n'avait jamais osé me toucher les six années précédentes, multipliaient les marques d'affection. Puis il y a eu notre baiser...Puis la bataille...Les morts... Ron s'est tourné vers sa famille et j'ai eu besoin de m'éloigner un peu. Mais ses bras me manquent vraiment.

-Voilà, j'ai trouvé !

La petite dame me fourre un papier dans la main, me salue poliment puis referme la porte.

Mon visage a dû blêmir à la lecture de l'adresse car Ron me demande, inquiet :

-Tout va bien ?  
-Mes parents ont déménagés il y a quelques jours...La nouvelle propriétaire m'a donné leur adresse.  
-Génial. Comme ça on va pouvoir y aller tout de suite.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment par ici...  
-C'est où ?  
-Birdsville... Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais revoir mes parents.

Ma voix se casse à la fin de cette phrase. La déception a fait naître une boule dans ma gorge qui n'échappe pas à Ron.

-Tu sais, c'est juste l'affaire de quelques jours...Ca fait un an que tu ne les a pas vus, on n'est plus à quelques heures près...  
-Tu as raison.

Il a raison mais j'ai tout de même envie de pleurer. Et toujours autant besoin de ses bras. Alors sans plus réfléchir, je l'enlace en éclatant en sanglots. D'abord surpris par mon assaut, Ron se crispe un peu mais finalement, il serre ses bras contre moi.

-Cette histoire aura eu au moins un effet positif...Finit-il par murmurer.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu as complètement oublié que tu étais en colère contre moi.

Entre deux sanglots, j'arrive à articuler :

- Pourtant...Je t'en veux...A mort...  
- Mais oui bien sûr...Répond Ron en resserrant son étreinte.

Je n'ai pas la force de râler, je suis beaucoup trop bien comme ça. Alors je le laisse croire qu'il a gagné cette discussion et range dans un coin de ma tête qu'il faudra bien qu'on parle à un moment ou à un autre...

Un taxi plus tard, nous voici à la gare. Nous ne pouvons pas transplanner car nous ignorons tout de l'endroit où nous allons, à part son nom. Notre visa ne nous permet pas d'emprunter le réseau de cheminées du pays et Ron refuse catégoriquement de monter dans un avion qu'il considère beaucoup plus dangereux qu'un balai. (Cette idée complètement stupide reste d'ailleurs à débattre !). Nous voilà donc condamner à subir plusieurs heures de train pour aller jusqu'à Birdsville.  
Tandis que Ron se charge d'acheter les billets, je m'occupe du ravitaillement. Il avait bien proposé de faire l'inverse (c'est-à-dire, moi au guichet et lui à la supérette) mais je m'y suis fermement opposée : Il aurait été capable de dépenser toutes nos économies en bonbons et autres friandises sous prétexte que « les recherches de parents, ça creuse ! »

Mais étant donné l'air très fier qu'il affiche à présent, alors que nous nous rejoignons au centre de la gare, je prend un peu peur. Ni une ni deux, je croise les bras, lève un sourcil et demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?  
-Moi ? Rien du tout !  
-Tu as bien acheté les billets n'est-ce pas ?  
-Presque !

J'ai encore plus peur...

-Comment ça « presque » ?  
- J'ai trouvé mieux que le train ! Tu vas voir, tu vas a-do-rer ! Me lance Ron en me prenant la main.

Là, j'angoisse carrément...

Ron m'entraîne à l'extérieur de la gare, juste à côté, chez un loueur automobile spécialisé dans le tourisme. Et là, un sourire énorme plaqué sur le visage, il se poste devant un véhicule, tend le bras et lance :

-Tadaaa !

Ce garçon va me rendre folle. Je souffle, inspire, souffle à nouveau, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air trop glacial quand je demande en serrant les dents :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
-Bah...Une voiture...  
-D'abord ce n'est pas une voiture mais un camping car ensuite je t'avais demandé d'aller chercher des billets de train !  
-Je sais mais la voiture c'est bien plus économique et en plus, c'est plus sympa !  
-Sauf que ça ce n'est pas une voiture, c'est un camping car, Ronald !  
-Justement c'est encore mieux ! Regarde ça !

Très fier de lui, Ron ouvre la porte arrière et me désigne l'intérieur du camion.

-Ingénieux non ? Ces moldus, ils sont géniaux ! Ils ont réussis à faire entrer une vraie petite maison là-dedans ! Et sans magie !  
-Formidable. Maugrée-je. Je te signale tout de même que ni toi ni moi n'avons le permis. Alors qui va conduire ce magnifique truc à roulettes ?

Ron me regarde comme si la réponse était évidente.

- Hermione ! Je conduis depuis l'âge de douze ans, pas besoin de permis...  
-Ha ! Tu ne conduis pas depuis l'âge des douze ans, tu as conduis A douze ans UNE seule fois et c'était une voiture trafiquée magiquement que tu avais volé à ton père !  
-Volé ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Souffle Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Il est hors de question que tu conduises Ron, si jamais on se fait arrêter...  
-...On jettera un sort de confusion au policier !

J'ouvre la bouche, choquée.

- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? !

Mais il ne m'écoute même pas.

-Allez monte, dépêche toi on a assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Je suis Ron dans le camping car pour lui dire ce que je pense de ses méthodes douteuses mais avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il a déjà démarré. De toute façon, il a jeté la moitié de nos économies dans la location de ce van alors à présent, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de me résigner. Mais je refuse qu'il croie qu'il a gagné la partie alors pour bien lui montrer que je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec sa façon de faire, j'attache ma ceinture, croise les bras et boude dans mon coin en fixant l'horizon à travers la fenêtre. Les immeubles de la ville se font de plus en plus rares et le paysage s'éclaircit peu à peu. Nous atteignons bientôt le désert et ses longues plaines rouges. C'est magnifique. Je dois reconnaître que Ron conduit plutôt bien. Je l'observe à la dérobée depuis un moment déjà. Les yeux fixés sur la route, il a le même air concentré que lorsqu'il réfléchit à un devoir de potion.  
Je le trouve très beau comme ça : Le regard sûr et les sourcils suffisamment froncés pour tracer une petite ligne juste au milieu de son front. Les muscles de ses bras se tendent lorsqu'il tourne le volant et...

-Alors, est-ce que ma conduite te convient ?

La question de Ron me fait sursauter et je réalise que je m'étais totalement égarée...Mes joues chauffent étrangement tandis que j'essaye de reprendre contenance.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Ron me prend en flagrant délit de reluquage. A vrai dire c'est même arrivé très souvent ces dernières années. Mais comme moyen de diversion, j'ai une technique infaillible : le sarcasme ! Alors je lance :

-De quelle conduite parles-tu ? Parce que si tu fais allusion à ton comportement alors la réponse est non, ta conduite ne me plaît pas du tout. On ne loue pas un camion quand on n'a pas le permis !  
- C'est pas un camion, c'est un camping car.  
-C'est la même chose, Ron.  
-N'empêche, avoue que j'ai la classe !

Très fier de lui, il me lance un immense sourire, s'accoude à la fenêtre et ne conduit plus que d'une seule main. Un petit garçon avec un jouet : voilà à quoi ressemble Ronald Weasley à cet instant. Cette vision m'arrache un petit sourire en coin qui ne lui échappe pas :

-Ah enfin ! J'ai cru que tu serais de mauvaise humeur toute la journée ! Fait-il, satisfait.  
- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, crois-moi !

Il me regarde d'un air amusé, absolument pas impressionner par mes menaces qui je l'avoue, n'étaient pas très persuasives...Je tourne les yeux pour regarder de nouveau la route quand...

-RON ATTENTION !

**[N'hésiter pas à reviewer sa fait toujours plaisir, mais surtout merci de lire cet Fic :)]**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier touuuuus ceux qui ont lu les 2 premiers chapitres sa fait vraiment plaisir vous êtes près de 200 !  
Et un graaaaand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer vous êtes de plus en plus à le faire et se me fait énormement plaisir :D**_

**Disclaimer****_ : _****L'écriture à Mirandae et les personnages et le monde HP à J.K.**

-  
**Réponses aux reviews :  
Amelinasa :** _On ne ta jamais dit que j'étais sadique ? ahah. Eh bien, voila la suite ! :D_

**Charliee3216 :** _Vraiment contente que sa te plaise ! :D Pour les bêtises de Ron, ne t'inquiète pas il y en a pleeeeins ! Voila le chapitre 3._

**FanHPTW : **_Suuspeeeeence.. ;)  
-_

Assis dans le petit salon de l'hôtel, je réfléchis à la journée qui vient de passer. Vue l'heure tardive, la pièce est vide, les autres clients doivent déjà dormir et c'est très bien ainsi, je vais pouvoir m'adonner tranquillement à la déprime.

Je vais finir par croire Harry lorsqu'il me dit que je me comporte comme le dernier des crétins dès qu'il s'agit d'Hermione. Parce que figurez-vous que j'ai encore fait une bêtise. Pourtant, c'était plutôt bien partit,  
Hermione commençait même à ne presque plus me faire la tête. J'avais bien vu que la petite étincelle s'était rallumer dans son regard. Mais si, vous savez, celle qui brille juste pour moi quand je réussis à l'attendrir.  
A ce moment-là, je pensais que j'avais bien fait de faire ce voyage avec elle et qu'on pourrait même retrouver notre complicité sans avoir besoin de discuter de nos erreurs...Ou plutôt de mes erreurs puisque c'est en grande partie de ma faute si nous nous sommes tant éloignés après la fin de la guerre. Et puis il y a eu l'accident.

Un long soupir me prend la gorge. Si Ginny était là, elle dirait que je suis décidément irrécupérable...Penser à Ginny me rappelle que je n'ai toujours par prévenu ma famille que j'étais bien arrivé. Je connais ma mère : si je ne le fais pas, elle serait capable de venir jusque ici pour voir comment je vais. En Angleterre, la soirée doit à peine débute alors, après un second soupir, je m'agenouille devant la cheminée et plonge la tête dans l'âtre après avoir prononcé la formule appropriée.

Le salon du Terrier ne tarde pas à apparaître sous mes yeux. C'est étrange de le voir sous cet angle : je n'aperçois en fait que le bas du canapé et, un peu plus loin, les pieds d'une chaise. Des jambes pendent du sofa et je souris en les voyant curieusement enlacées à d'autres jambes, plus petites. Harry et Ginny...Ces deux-là, ils en profitent dès que j'ai le dos tourné...

Prenant un malin plaisir de les interrompre dans leur pause câlin, je m'écrie :

-Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Je ris en voyant les pieds se tendre et les jambes s'éloignées l'une de l'autre mais cette image est vite remplacée par la frimousse de ma sœur qui s'agenouille face à moi, suivie de Harry.

-Ron ! On est content de te voir !Alors, comment c'est l'Australie ?  
- C'est très beau. Il y a des paysages magnifiques.  
- Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé les parents d'Hermione ? Demande Harry.  
- Non pas encore. Ils n'habitent plus à Alice Springs. Mais on a leur nouvelle adresse. Nous sommes en route pour y aller.  
- Je dirai à tes parents que vous êtes bien arrivés.  
- Merci Harry.  
- Bon trêve de blabla ! Lance Ginny. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir ! Comment ça se passe entre toi et Hermione ?

A l'entente de cette question je fais une grimace qui vaux mieux que toutes les explications du monde et je vois ma sœur lever les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu as encore fait l'idiot, hein ?  
- Ginny ! La reprend Harry. Attends d'avoir entendu ses explications !

Puis, se tournant vers moi :

-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore fait l'idiot !

Je hoche la tête en soupirant et ma soeur gémit un autre « c'est pas vraiiii ! » désespéré.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Harry.  
- Je vais vous expliquer...

FLASHBACK

-RON ATTENTION !

J'écrase la pédale de frein de toutes mes forces et tourne le volant pour éviter l'enfant qui vient d'apparaitre, juste devant nous, au beau milieu de la route. Avec la vitesse, le camping car fait deux tours sur lui-même et termine sa course sur la voie d'en face. Heureusement que nous sommes en plein désert car l'accident aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Le temps de me remettre de mes émotions et je me tourne aussitôt vers Hermione :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle hoche la tête, trop choquée pour répondre de vive voix mais je ne perds pas plus de temps et saute du camion pour voir comment va l'enfant que j'ai faillit renverser. Tremblant et pleurant, il se tient contre une jeune femme qui l'a rejoint en courant.

-Rien de cassé ? Je demande.  
-Je crois qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Me répond la jeune femme.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne l'ai vu qu'au dernier moment...Il est sortit de derrière le rocher et...

Elle m'interrompt :

-Je sais, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé. Jamie n'a pas fait attention. Il faut dire qu'il est rare de voir passer des véhicules sur cette route...

La jeune femme me lance un grand sourire que je lui rends avant de répliquer :

-...Comme il est rare de voir des enfants en plein désert !  
-En plein désert ? Mais il y a toute une ville par ici ! Dit-elle en riant.  
- C'est les moldus qui conduisent ce genre de truc ! Affirme alors le petit garçon. T'es un moldu toi ?  
- Jamie ! Appelle la jeune femme. Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Aucun moldu ne peut s'approcher du village à moins de 100 miles, les sortilèges repousse-moldus sont bien trop puissants !  
- Excusez-moi mais...De quel village parlez-vous ? Je demande à la jeune femme.

J'ai beau regarder autour de moi, je ne vois que de la terre rouge à perte de vue parsemée, parfois, de rochers. Comme si c'était une explication, elle lance :

-Je m'appelle Lily et Jamie est mon petit frère.

Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'elle raconte mais quelque chose me dit que je peux faire confiance à cette femme. Il n'y a aucune animosité dans son sourire et son regard, d'un bleu profond, est plutôt enchanteur. En fait, elle est très jolie. Je me présente à mon tour :

-Ronald Weasley...  
-Humhum.

Hermione vient de toussoter pour montrer sa présence. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était sortie du camping car.

-...Et voici Hermione Granger.  
- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demande-t-elle à Jamie.

Le petit garçon, toujours bien serré contre sa sœur, acquiesce en silence. Puis il lève la tête vers Lily et demande :

-Ils sont venus visiter St Eustache, les gens ?  
-St Eustache ? Répète Hermione.  
- Oui, c'est ici. Confirme Lily. Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire faire un tour. Je suis née ici, je connais cette ville comme ma poche !

Je rêve ou elle vient de me faire un clin d'œil, à moi, Ron Weasley ? Je sens déjà mes joues chauffer légèrement mais Hermione choisit justement ce moment-là pour émettre un deuxième petit toussotement. Une petite visite me plairait bien alors je m'empresse de dire :

- Ce serait génial !  
-C'est-à-dire...Qu'on n'avait pas vraiment prévu de s'arrêter. Intervient Hermione.  
- Allez Mione ! C'est le plus grand village sorcier du monde. Le plus célèbre aussi. On ne va tout de même pas repartir sans avoir rien vu !

Puis me tournant vers Lily, je demande :

-Il est où, ce village ?  
-Juste devant toi ! Mais nous avons installé beaucoup de protections. Si tu veux le voir apparaître, il faut prononcer son nom.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Je lance un « St Eustache » enthousiaste éraillé par un nouveau toussotement d'Hermione. Alors tandis que Lily et Jamie se dirige vers le village dont j'aperçois à présent les premières maisons, je me tourne vers elle, l'air agacé :

-Tu as besoin d'un sirop contre le mal de gorge ?  
-Très drôle Ron ! J'essayais simplement de te faire remarquer discrètement que cette pause n'était pas vraiment prévue au programme !  
-Pour info, ta toux façon Ombrage n'est absolument pas discrète et puis il va bientôt faire nuit, autant faire une halte ici, Lily nous indiquera un hôtel...  
-Je te rappelle que tu as loué un camping car et que c'est fait pour qu'on y dorme à l'intérieur ! Et en plus... On ne connaît rien de cette fille, pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui ferait confiance ?  
- Parce que je la trouve plutôt sympa et qu'il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle soit un mangemort déguisé ou je ne sais quoi. Et puis je te rappelle que j'ai quand même faillit tuer son petit frère, elle aurait pu réagir plus violemment !

Hermione ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais Lily interrompt notre dispute.

- Bon alors vous venez ?

Elle me sourit de nouveau et quand je tourne les yeux vers Hermione, son regard noir me fait presque peur. Je réalise soudain quelque-chose qui me redonne le sourire :

-Dis-moi...Tu serais pas un peu...Jalouse ?

A ce mot, Hermione sursaute avant d'écarquiller des yeux.

-Jalouse, moi ? Quelle idée stupide !  
-C'est ça...  
-Encore plus stupide que d'avoir loué un camping car... !Proteste Hermione comme si cette simple phrase suffirait à me clouer le bec.

Et tandis que je l'observe me passer sous le nez la tête bien haute pour rejoindre Lily, une idée machiavélique me vient à l'esprit.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

-En réalité, c'est à partir de ce moment-là que les ennuis ont commencé. Dis-je à Harry et Ginny qui m'écoutent attentivement. Pourtant, dans mon esprit, elle avait l'air plutôt bonne, mon idée : susciter la jalousie d'Hermione en faisant mine de m'intéresser à Lily pour qu'elle s'énerve, qu'on se dispute une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'on puisse mettre les choses à plat et qu'on puisse repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Avec, pourquoi pas puisque l'espoir fait vivre, un baiser à la clef...Ou deux...Ou trois...Mais ça, j'évite d'en parler à ma sœur et à mon meilleur ami. D'autant plus que ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça.

Après avoir déposé son petit frère à son domicile, Lily m'a pris par la main et nous a emmener nous promener sur la rue principale du village. Déjà à ce moment-là, les crispations de mâchoire d'Hermione auraient dû me mettre le doxy à l'oreille...Ensuite, Lily a insisté pour nous conduire à un hôtel dont elle connaissait les patrons. Moi, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt gentil de sa part parce que grâce à elle, on a obtenus de très jolies chambres alors je l'ai invité à boire un verre avec nous au bar de l'hôtel. A cet instant, c'est le silence d'Hermione qui aurait dû m'inquiéter. Mais persuadé que mon plan fonctionnait à merveille, je me suis un peu emballé et c'est seulement quand Lily m'a proposé d'aller chanter « J'ai échangé mon cœur pour un chaudron » avec elle au karaoké du bar, et que Mione est partie que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais peut-être allé un peu trop loin. J'ai dû trouver une excuse valable pour laisser tomber Lily et à présent, j'essaye de réfléchir à ce que je vais dire à Mione pour m'excuse sans gaffer. Grosse tension et concentration maximum parce que sur ce sur ce coup-là, je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur.

Une fois mon récit terminé, je lève les yeux vers Harry et Ginny pour connaître leur verdict. D'une même voix, ils affirment :

- Tu as encore fait l'idiot !  
- Merci pour votre soutien !  
- Enfin Ron, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Tu vas la voir, tu lui dis que tu l'aimes et puis voilà ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que vous fassiez des détours ?  
- Ce n'est pas si simple, Ginny ! Entre nous ça a toujours été difficile, c'est comme ça et puis on doit discuter de tout ce qui s'est passé. Je voudrais que les choses soient claires entre nous.  
- Ah parce que tu trouves que ça éclaircie votre relation de flirter avec une inconnue ?

Vu comme ça, évidemment... Je soupire à nouveau.

- A qui est-ce que tu parles ?

La voix d'Hermione me fait me relever si brusquement que je me cogne la tête contre l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Mione ?

Elle a toujours l'air en colère mais ce qui me fend le cœur, c'est le regard triste qu'elle me lance. Elle répète :

- A qui parles-tu dans la cheminée ?  
- A Ginny et Harry. Je voulais leur dire que nous étions bien arrivé...

Elle hoche la tête puis tourne les talons s'apprêtant à sortir. Je l'observe tristement mais deux voix en provenance de la cheminée me rappellent à l'ordre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui courir après ?

Aussitôt je réagis.

-Mione attends, s'il te plaît !

-Ginny, ça suffit maintenant, laissons-les seuls tout les deux !  
-Juste une minute, je veux voir comment Hermione va réagir !  
-Ca suffit, c'est de l'espionnage délibéré !  
-Allez Harry...  
-J'ai dis non !

Je ne prête plus attention à Harry et Ginny. Hermione s'est arrêté au beau milieu de la pièce et me tourne le dos. Quand je pose ma main sur son bras pour qu'elle me regarde, je vois ses yeux humides et une larme coulée sur sa joue.

-Est-ce que...C'est à cause de moi que tu pleures comme ça ?  
- Laisse moi tranquille.  
-Non, écoute-moi, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal...  
- Ah bon, vraiment ? Parce que c'était pourtant bien imité ! Réplique-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

La réplique me fait sourire tristement. Décidément je ferai toujours tout de travers avec elle...

- Je pensais...Que tu serais seulement vexée, que tu me lancerais une de tes répliques assassines et qu'on finirait par se disputer un bon coup...Comme avant... Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Je suis désolé.

Elle laisse échapper un énorme sanglot en guise de réponse et mon cœur se serre un peu plus.

-Mione...Je déteste quand je te fais souffrir...  
-Pourtant tu le fais sans arrêt.

Ca y est, il est temps. Nous ne pouvons plus éluder cette discussion que nous repoussons tout les deux depuis le début de ce voyage. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle discussion. C'est celle qui va poser les bases de nos relations à venir. Celle qui dira si Hermione et moi sommes capables d'être plus que des amis ou si il vaut mieux que nous cessions complètement de nous voir. Celle qui dit que nous ne pouvons plus faire comme avant. Avant notre baiser.

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne. Elle se laisse faire. Elle sait, elle aussi, qu'on ne doit plus reculer. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé et je commence maladroitement :

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal... Enfin...Si...Il y a des fois où j'ai vraiment cherché à te faire souffrir comme quand je suis sortit avec Lavande ou quand...  
-Ce que tu dis ne m'aide pas vraiment...Sanglote Hermione, le nez dans ses genoux.  
-Je sais, je suis désolé, je crois que je suis définitivement nul pour ce genre de discussion ! Enfin tu me connais, dès que je veux te dire quelque chose, je le dis de travers !  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire maintenant ?

Hermione a cessé de pleurer. Elle m'observe, ses yeux ne se dérobent pas sous mon regard. L'heure n'est plus à la fuite, ce que nous faisons depuis des anné curieusement, les mots me viennent, naturellement.

-Je veux te dire que j'aurais voulu avoir le courage de te parler plus tôt. Je veux te dire que je suis désolé de m'être éloigné de toi après la fin de la guerre. Mais la mort de Fred...La mort de Fred a été très dure à vivre. Je ne voulais pas être heureux en le sachant partie. Je trouvais ça indécent. Et tu es la personne qui me rend le plus heureux Hermione. Alors je devais m'éloigner de toi. Je veux te dire que j'ai besoin de toi. Je veux te dire que le baiser que nous avons échangé a été l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie et que je rêve de recommencer et je veux te dire que...

Mais Hermione ne saura jamais ce que je voulais lui dire d'autre. Parce que ses lèvres viennent de se plaquer contre les miennes...

_**[J'ai choisis de poster un chapitre chaque Mercredi et Dimanche. Donc a mercredi pour la suite de Drôle De Périple ! :D]**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre de Drôle de Périple ! Je suis assez contente de voir le nombres de lecteurs car dimanche on était 200 et là je viens de m'apercevoir qu'on n'ai 306 ! Alors un ENOOOOORME merci et surtout n'hésiter pas à reviewer j'adore répondre aux lecteurs et lectrices :D**_

**Disclaimer**** : L'écriture à Mirandae et les personnages et le monde HP à notre reine J.K.**

**-  
****Réponse aux reviews :****  
Charliee3216 : ****_Abruti ? Je suis d'accord, mais je tiens à prévenir qu'il est loin d'arrêter ses bêtises ! Bien au contraire !  
Franchement ouiii il a de la chance ! Si Hermione aurait été violente il aurait plus de dents à l'heure qu'il est ^^_**

**FanHPTW : ****_... Il a pleins d'idée, malheureusement ^^'  
-_**

_**VOILAAA, alors n'hésiter pas à reviewer et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je réalise que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Ron et moi avons discuté un long moment hier soir et nous avons dû nous endormir sur le canapé du petit salon de l'hôtel. Ron ronfle doucement tout contre moi et je sens son souffle léger dans mes cheveux. Je remue un peu pour mieux me blottir contre lui. Dans ses bras, je me sens bien. Il se réveille quelques minutes plus tard et à son regard, je comprend que lui aussi met quelques secondes à se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

-Je me disais bien que mon rêve était vraiment réaliste...Me dit-il avant de me donner un léger baiser en guise de bonjour.

Je souris à ses mots. Après sept années de jeu d'indifférence, c'est très étrange de pouvoir ainsi se montrer ses sentiments. Très étrange mais très plaisant aussi. Alors j'en profite pour l'embrasser à mon tour.

Mais il faut bien se résigner à se remettre en route. Alors, après un rapide détour par nos chambres pour un brin de toilette, nous voilà partis en direction de la sortie du village où est resté garé le camping Eustache est un village fascinant. Les rues sont très animées, même en cette heure matinale. On dirait le Chemin de Traverse, en plus grand. Les gens se déplacent à pied ou sur des balais et il faut parfois se pousser pour les éviter. Des sorciers mais aussi des centaures, des gobelins et des vélanes marchent dans les rues à la recherche de la boutique qui saura les combler. Des dizaines d'hiboux survolent le bâtiment de la poste et forment un étrange ballet de décollages et d'atterrissages incessants. Je sens la main de Ron se glisser dans la mienne et je souris :

Je vais retrouver mes parents avec l'homme que j'aime à mes côtés, tout va bien.

- J'savais bien que vous étiez des zamoureux !

C'est Jamie, le petit frère de Lily, qui a parlé. Appuyé contre un mur, il nous observe les bras croisés. Comme nous le regardons d'un air un peu intrigué, il s'explique :

-Quand elle m'a ramené à la maison, je lui ai dit que vous aviez l'air d'amoureux et Lily m'a répondu que non, que vous étiez rien que des copains et que si vous étiez amoureux alors elle le découvrirait bien en s'amusant un peu avec Ron...J'ai pas bien compris ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là d'ailleurs...Ajoute Jamie en fronçant des sourcils.

Ron me regarde avec une drôle de grimace.

-Moi qui croyait que c'était mon charme qui l'avait fait craqué...

Je rifougne un peu et Jamie continue :

-J'avais parié deux patacitrouilles avec elle que vous étiez des zamoureux !

- Et bien tu diras à ta sœur que tu as gagné ton pari! Lui répond Ron avec un clin d'œil puis il se tourne vers moi : Ca me fait penser que j'en mangerai bien quelques-unes, moi, des patacitrouilles ! Et puis une ou deux bulles baveuses aussi...

- J'ai fait les courses hier pendant que tu louais ton carrosse à moteur ! Il est rempli de nourriture que nous n'avons même pas encore touché !

- Je ne te parle pas de nourriture, je te parle de friandises, ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! Me lance Ron d'un air presque choqué.

- Ron on a assez perdu de temps comme ça ! Ronald !

Mais il s'est déjà engouffré dans un magasin et je n'ai plus qu'à me résigner à le suivre.

-J'arrive ! Lance une grosse voix en provenance de l'arrière boutique lorsque je fais tinter la petite cloche de la porte d'entrée.

L'échoppe est minuscule et le silence qui y règne contraste avec le bruit de la rue. Elle n'est éclairée que par une toute petite fenêtre qui donne une lumière poussiéreuse. Le gérant de la boutique arrive enfin et si il ne ressemblait pas tant à Hagrid, je crois qu'il me ferait peur. Sa barbe, hirsute et d'un noir de jais, dissimule les trois quarts de son visage et même Ron est obligé de lever la tête pour le regarder tant il est grand.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Aboie-t-il de son énorme voix qui me fait sursauter.

- Pas possible...La ressemblance est frappante ! Murmure Ron. Vous auriez pas de la famille demi-géante en Angleterre par hasard ?

Un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes lui remet les idées en place et Ron change de sujet :

- Euh...Je voudrais vous acheter quelques bonbons...

- Servez-vous jeune homme ! Lance l'homme d'un air jovial. Puis il se tourne vers moi et après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à mon petit sac de voyage, il demande : Où vous allez comme ça ?

- A Birdsville.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demande Ron en désignant un petit paquet de bâtons colorés.

- Ca, jeune homme, ce sont les pétards tonitruants du prof. Wedpecker. Si vous en jeter un au sol, vous créerez un véritable feu d'artifice !

- Je vous prends un paquet. Puis se tournant vers moi, Ron ajoute : Je suis sûr que ça plaira à George !

- Vous comptez vous rendre à Birdsville par la route de l'Est ? Me demande le vendeur.

- C'est l'itinéraire le plus rapide.

- Et le plus dangereux aussi. Vous allez devoir traverser le désert O'Ell. Il est rempli de créatures magiques de toutes sortes. C'est pas pour rien que la région est infestée de sortilèges repousse moldus. C'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour que les espèces magiques puissent se développer et vivre en toute liberté sans que les moldus ne prennent peur. Sont pas bien courageux ces gens-là... Conclut l'homme d'une voix pensive comme si cette dernière phrase n'était que pour lui.

- Comment font les gens pour se rendre à Birdsville ? Demande Ron qui continue, mine de rien, de remplir son sachet de bonbons déjà plein aux deux tiers.

- Grâce aux sortilèges, ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques ont l'envie soudaine de faire le tour par le Nord, pour visiter le pays. Ils en ont pour cinq jours. Les sorciers, eux, traversent le désert. Le voyage dure deux jours mais il faut rester sur vos gardes.

- Pourquoi cette histoire ne me rassure pas vraiment ? Me demande Ron en faisant la grimace alors que nous sortons du petit magasin.

Je souris.

- Le vendeur a sûrement exagéré. Tu l'as entendu, les sorciers ont l'habitude de traverser le désert.

- Il a dit qu'ils le traversaient, il n'a pas dit qu'ils en sortaient vivants !

- Si on se fait attaquer par des créatures, tu n'auras qu'à leur jeter deux ou trois chocogrenouilles ! Il parait que le sucre, ça calme ! Et vu tout ce que tu as acheté, ça ne te manquera pas.

Ron grommelle quelque chose à propos de mon humour « pas vraiment drôle » et grimpe dans le camping car.

Le soleil est en train de disparaître totalement. Ron et moi avons roulé toute la journée, ne nous arrêtant que pour de courtes pauses.

Le gérant du magasin de Ste Eustache ne s'est pas moqué de nous. Tout au long de la journée, nous avons croisés de drôles de créatures dont les silhouettes remplacent celles des kangourous sur les fameux panneaux australiens de signalisations jaunes. C'est fascinant. Mais Ron est fatigué d'avoir conduit et nous décidons de nous arrêter pour la nuit. Quelques formules prononcées plus tard et nous voilà installés devant un feu de camp.

Les yeux de Ron se ferment déjà alors pour être sympathique, je lui dis :

-Tu n'as qu'à te reposer un peu, je vais préparer le repas.

Ron se redresse vivement :

-Tu es sûre ?

- Evidemment !

Suspicieuse, je soulève un sourcil :

- Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ?

- Euh...Je...Parce que...Enfin...Tu n'es pas connu pour être très douée en cuisine...

Alors là, c'est du grand n'importe quoi! Agacée et vexée, je croise les bras et je lance :

-Excuse-moi mais je suis une parfaite petite cuisinière ! En cuisine tout est question de proportion, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que la préparation d'une potion !

- Bien sûr mais je pourrais t'aider à trouver la juste dose entre le sel et...

Oh qu'il m'énerve ! Moi, besoin d'aide en cuisine ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je le fusille du regard et jette, d'un air menaçant :

-Je m'en occupe, seule ! Toi, tu restes ici et tu te détends !

Ron se rasseoit immédiatement :

-J'me détends, j'me détends ! Regarde, je suis déjà vachement détendu, là !

Satisfaite, j'entre dans le camping car pour commencer à préparer quelque chose. Tout en remuant les casseroles, je secoue la tête. « Pas douée pour la cuisine... » Pfff ! Je ne vois vraiment pas où Ron est allé chercher ça ! L'année dernière, en pleine forêt, je leur préparais de délicieuses poêlées aux champignons avec trois fois rien tout de même...Bon d'accord, elles étaient un peu fades...Bon d'accord elles étaient dégoûtantes ! Mais pas plus que quand c'était Ron ou Harry qui faisait la cuisine !Attrapant deux assiettes, je sors du camping car pour mettre le couvert mais je stoppe mon geste de stupeur.

Ron est toujours assis là où je l'ai laissé. Il fixe deux énormes loups garous qui se tiennent debouts, de l'autre côté du feu de camp. Je laisse échapper les assiettes qui se brisent à mes pieds. Mon pouls s'accélère. Au même moment, un rayon de lune éclaire un peu plus la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que disait le vendeur de ce matin à propos des moldus déjà ? Murmure Ron.

- Qu'ils n'étaient pas bien courageux...

-Je me sens soudainement une âme de moldu !

- Tu...Tu as ta baguette?

- Dans la poche de mon jean. Et toi ?

- Je l'ai laissé dans la boîte à gants.

- Alors tu rentres immédiatement.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul!..

- Hermione, rentre tout de suite !

Son ton n'a jamais été aussi autoritaire et pour une fois, je n'ose pas le contredire. Je recule aussitôt et ferme la porte derrière moi. Aussitôt j'entends Ron prononcer une formule. Des éclairs colorés se reflètent dans la vitre et les loups garous grognent et hurlent. Pour l'instant, le feu de camp les effraye suffisamment pour les maintenir un peu à distance de Ron mais leur férocité va bientôt reprendre le dessus, je le sais, et ils n'hésiteront plus à l'attaquer. Mon cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse, je dois l'aider. Ma baguette est inaccessible, coincée dans l'habitacle alors je cherche autre chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire. C'est là que j'aperçois les pétards tonitruants que Ron a acheté ce matin. Sans plus attendre, j'en attrape deux, ouvre la fenêtre et les jette de toutes mes forces. Le bruit et la lumière qu'ils dégagent détourne l'attention des loups garous seulement quelques secondes mais c'est suffisant pour que Ron puisse sauter dans le véhicule et démarrer en trombe. Toujours debout dans le camping car, je m'accroche à la table pour ne pas tomber sous les coups de volants de Ron. Les deux créatures se sont lancer à notre poursuite mais avec la vitesse, nous réussissons enfin à les semer et après plusieurs miles, Ron freine brusquement. La décélération soudaine me fait perdre l'équilibre et je m'étale par terre. Ron ouvre la porte et plonge sur moi. Soulagée de constater qu'il n'est pas blessé, je le serre dans mes bras :

- Ca va ?

- Ca va !

Nous sourions d'avoir posé cette question en même temps et puis Ron m'aide à me relever :

-Tu ferais bien d'installer des sorts de protection comme tu le faisais l'année dernière qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-...Que c'est une excellente idée !

Je m'apprête à sortir du van quand Ron ajoute :

- Et moi pendant ce temps là, je ferai la cuisine...

Je stoppe net et quand je me retourne, Ron a le sourire aux lèvres et lève ses mains en signe de défense :

- Avoue que nous n'avons pas le choix ! Tu es bien meilleure que moi dans les formules de protection !

- Rattrape-toi, Weasley ! Rattrape-toi...

Allongée dans mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts, je réfléchis à la journée qui vient de se dérouler. Du réveil dans les bras de Ron à l'attaque de ce soir, j'ai l'impression que des mois se sont passés. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai beau savoir que j'ai installé toutes les protections nécessaires, je n'arrive pas à me laisser aller au sommeil. Un ronronnement me fait sursauter avant que je ne réalise que ce n'est que le frigo du camping car qui s'est mis en route. L'année dernière, nous avons passé des nuits et des nuits à dormir avec la peur au ventre et aujourd'hui, revivre ces conditions me paraît insupportables. Ca me rappelle la peur, la faim et la menace qui rôdaient jusque dans nos rêves. Juste en face de moi, sur l'autre banquette, Ron a déjà fermé les yeux. J'hésite encore quelques secondes puis me décide enfin : Sans un bruit je me lève et je le rejoins, m'accroupissant au pied de son lit. Je pose une main sur son bras pour le secouer doucement.

-Ron ?

-Koa...

-Tu dors ?

-Oui.

-...Bah alors comment tu fais pour me répondre si tu dors ?

-Et toi comment tu fais pour venir me casser les pieds jusque dans mon sommeil?

-Crétin !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai...Un peu peur...Est-ce que...Est-ce que je peux dormir... avec toi ?

Mes joues surchauffent et je parierai que s'il y avait de la lumière, on les verrait fumer. Ca paraît peut-être idiot mais depuis que nous nous connaissons, Ron et moi, nous avons toujours eu beaucoup de mal à...Comment dire...Entrer en contact. Ca ma toujours paru naturel de serrer Harry dans mes bras mais avec Ron c'était plus difficile. Alors lui demander de dormir avec lui, avec tout le sous-entendus que cela peut suggérer...C'est un peu gênant... J'ai soudainement l'impression étrange que l'univers entier s'est arrêté, suspendu à ses lèvres, dans l'attente de sa réponse. L'effet ne dure que quelques secondes et puis il bredouille un :« Euh...Je...Oui...Je...Euh » et remue un peu pour me laisser une place.

Dès que je me glisse dans le lit, je sens la chaleur de Ron qui me regonfle le cœur. Les draps portent son odeur et curieusement, ça me rassure déjà. Mais je sens bien que lui est tendu. Si tendu qu'il n'ose même pas me prendre dans ses bras alors que c'est ce dont j'ai le plus besoin à cet instant. Alors timidement, je cherche sa main sous les couvertures et la serre. Ron tourne sa tête vers moi et quand il me murmure :

-Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Je sens son souffle me chatouiller la joue. Je hoche la tête pour lui répondre. Près de lui, je me sens bien mieux. Dans la nuit seulement éclairée par la pleine lune, je distingue ses yeux qui m'observent. Il est inquiet pour moi et je trouve cela attendrissant.

-Bonne nuit, alors. Dit-il.

-Bonne nuit.

Silence. Ron veut dormir à présent. Sa respiration a déjà pris le rythme régulier du sommeil mais moi, je suis totalement éveillée. Je regarde ses lèvres : Dans la pénombre, elles ont l'air encore plus appétissantes. Je m'approche pour lui voler un baiser. Après une seconde de surprise, Ron y répond ardemment. En ce qui me concerne, j'ignore si c'est l'obscurité environnante qui me rend plus audacieuse mais je n'ai aucune envie de mettre fin à cette caresse. Mes mains non plus d'ailleurs, puisqu'elles sont déjà parties s'aventurer dans son dos. C'est comme de l'électricité statique : mon corps est attiré par celui de Ron et d'ailleurs, nous sommes à présent collés l'un à l'autre. Des boursoufflets dansent la samba dans mon estomac, ses mains font naître une série de frissons partout où elles me caressent et nos baisers n'ont jamais été aussi délicieux. Bon, c'est vrai que nous n'en avons pas non plus échangés des centaines, de baisers, mais ce soir, ils ont un goût différent. J'ai envie de le toucher, de connaître sa peau alors mes bras glissent sous son tee-shirt et découvrent les cambrures de son dos puis de son ventre.

Et soudain, Ron se recule. Il se met sur le dos, m'enlace de ses grands bras et colle ma tête contre son torse avant d'embrasser sagement mes cheveux.

-Fais de beaux rêves...Murmure-t-il doucement.

De beaux rêves ? De beaux rêves ? Mais j'étais entrain d'en faire un, de rêve, là tout de suite. Un rêve éveillé ! Pourquoi Ron a-t-il cessé ses câlins ? Je sais bien que pour lui, dormir est quelque chose de sacré mais tout de même ! Moins que de...Je rougis aux pensées lubriques qui me traversent soudain l'esprit et je comprends : Ron s'est arrêté avant qu'on n'aille trop loin. Parce qu'il ne veut pas précipiter les choses. Après tout, nous sommes officiellement ensemble que depuis 24 heures et comme il est quelqu'un de très respectueux, il ne veut pas me brusquer.

C'est trop mignon ! J'adore...Je craque ! Ce garçon est le plus gentil de la Terre (comment ça, je n'ai pas toujours dit ça ?). Son attention pour moi fait accélérer le rythme de la danse des boursoufflets dans mon ventre. Je réalise qu'en réalité, j'ai envie de lui. Mais déjà plongé dans un demi-sommeil, Ron ignore totalement le pouvoir qu'il vient d'acquérir sur moi et si je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour une gourgandine, j'ai intérêt à me calmer un peu...

Et puis franchement, moi, avoir des idées pareilles ? Voyons voyons, ça ne me ressemble pas ! Essayons de penser à autre chose...Les cours d'histoires de la magie par exemple. Alors...En quelle année les centaures ont-ils protesté pour que les sorciers cessent de les considérer comme des créatures ?

Je souris en me rappelant les cours de ce pauvre professeur Binns et la tête d'Harry et surtout de Ron, quand ils faisaient semblant de l'écouter, les trente premières secondes. Les trente premières secondes, seulement parce qu'après, ils ne tentaient même plus de prendre des notes. Ils savaient que le soir, ils obtiendraient les miennes. Ron connaissait le moyen de me les soutirer. En me lançant ce regard, LE regard auquel je n'ai jamais su dire non.

Je remue un peu la tête pour me faire une place au creux de son épaule, m'enivrant de son odeur. Je n'ai toujours pas sommeil mais j'ai encore envie de l'embrasser. Un mince soupir traverse mes lèvres : je sens que la nuit va être longue...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Olala je suis supeeeeer en retard ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais entre les cours et le rugby c'est duuur.. Pour la peine je vais publier 2 nouveaux chapitres !  
**_**_Quand cet fanfiction sera terminé, j'en publierai une nouvelle également sur Ron/Hermione alors si vous voulez être au courant de la sortie dîtes le moi sois par MP sois par review :D_**

-  
_**Réponse aux reviews :  
**_**AlouetteBZH :** _Garde bien ton esprit réveiller car voila la suuuuite !_ ;)

**Charliee3216 :** _Ahah x) Moi même je ne suis pas sûr de le traverser ce desert !  
__Hermione petite coquine ? Attend, tu ne savais pas ?! Pourtant quand elle peut l'être, elle l'est !_ :P

**FanHPTW :** _Oui enfiiin ! Mais... Il y a toujours des hauts et des bas non ?  
_-

Avec moi ?! Elle veut dormir avec moi ?! Dans mon lit ?!Mon minuscule lit de camping prévu pour une personne, et encore une personne pas trop grosse et surtout pas grande ? (les moldus ne doivent pas savoir ce que c'est que de mesurer plus d'1,70m sinon mes pieds ne dépasseraient pas autant...)

Je bénis Merlin qu'il fasse autant nuit parce que mon visage a rougit aussitôt ses paroles prononcées. Je secoue la tête pour tenter de chasser toutes les images que m'inspirent l'idée du corps d'Hermione contre le mien et réalise soudain que je n'ai pas encore répondu à sa question.

- Euh...Je...Oui...Je...Euh...

Bravo Weasley ! Phrase extrêmement constructive. Faudra la garder pour la ressortir dans les dîners mondains, celle-là !Je me pousse le plus possible pour lui laisser de la place et elle s'installe. Je souris car elle a les pieds froids puis je réalise que ce sont SES pieds qui frôlent MES jambes et je me recule un peu plus, gêné. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle puisse croire que je profite de la situation. Même si, en réalité, je rêve d'en profiter...Non ! Pense pas à ça, Weasley, respire un bon coup, ça va aller...Hermione a la trouille, tu es là pour jouer les chevaliers servants pas le barbare du coin !

Mais soudain, je sens ses doigts s'emmêlés aux miens. Elle a vraiment peur.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Je demande.

Elle hoche la tête mais ses yeux brillent étrangement. Hermione a toujours été plus sensible qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire. Je le sais car j'ai été le meilleur pour ce qui était de la blesser et comme à chaque fois que j'y repense, le poids de la culpabilité me serre un peu la gorge : Comment ai-je pu lui faire autant de mal, elle que j'aime plus que tout au monde ?

- Bonne nuit, alors.

-Bonne nuit.

Je ferme les yeux en me promettant de veiller sur elle.

Je suis fatigué de ma journée de conduite. Je n'ai rien dit à Hermione parce qu'elle aurait été capable de nous obliger à nous arrêter plus tôt en immobilisant le camping car d'un coup de baguette mais la route, c'est épuisant et je suis impatient d'arriver enfin à Birdsville.

Cette pensée perd soudain toute cohérence lorsque je sens les lèvres d'Hermione caresser les miennes. Arriver à Birdsville ? Pourquoi faire quand on est si bien ici en plein milieu du désert à se bécoter...Mes jambes autour des siennes, ses mains graciles qui voyagent sur mon dos... Son corps est un supplice délicieux, une invitation à laquelle mon propre corps répond ardemment. Un peu trop d'ailleurs ! Un peu honteux je m'éloigne d'elle subitement. Je dois me calmer sinon Hermione risque de penser que je suis un...Gourgandin. Je ne suis pas certain de l'existence de ce mot mais il définit bien ce à quoi je pense exactement à cet instant. Je suis un crétin ! Hermione n'est pas venu dans mon lit pour que je lui saute dessus, elle est venue parce qu'elle était terrorisée ! Mais allez dire ça au corps d'un gars de 18ans...Je dois absolument me calmer !Imagine Ombrage en petite culotte...Imagine Ombrage en petite culotte ! Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une grimace de dégoût à cette vision tandis que je sers Hermione dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur la tête. Ses cheveux sentent la vanille et sont si doux que j'y attarde un peu mon nez.

-Fais de beaux rêves...

Je sais que les miens seront merveilleux parce qu'ils seront enveloppés d'Elle.

C'est l'odeur du café qui me réveille le lendemain matin. Hermione est déjà levée, sûrement depuis un bon moment. Des bruits de vaisselle à l'extérieur me font comprendre qu'elle est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle s'engouffre dans le van et m'aperçoit :

-Tu es enfin réveillé ! Dépêche toi un peu, on a encore une longue route à faire !

-Bonjour Ron, tu as bien dormi ? Oh oui Ron, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Me demande Hermione.

- Je me dis bonjour à moi-même étant donné que personne d'autre ne le fait ! Je réponds, sarcastique.

- Oh ça va, garde ta mauvaise humeur matinale pour demain, nous sommes pressés !

- Ah parce que c'est moi qui suis de mauvaise humeur, là ?

Je n'ai pas haussé le ton sur cette question, si je l'avais fait, la dispute aurait été inévitable mais je n'ai pas envie d'hurler à peine quelques secondes après mon réveil. Râler, oui, ça je peux. Je suis même le champion toute catégorie des réveils grognons mais hurler, non. Pas tout de suite. Du coup, mon ton calme apaise Hermione. Elle soupire et en guise d'excuses, elle explique :

-Je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur. En réalité...Je n'ai pas très bien dormi...

-C'est à cause de moi ? J'ai pris trop de place dans le lit ?

Je la vois rougir un peu puis elle s'empresse de répliquer :

-Pas du tout, tu ne m'as absolument pas gêné, et d'ailleurs ça ne m'a rien fait du tout de dormir avec toi...Enfin je veux dire contre toi...Enfin je veux dire...C'est pas toi ! C'est juste que...je fais beaucoup de cauchemars ces temps-ci...

Le sourire qui est monté jusqu'à mes oreilles en entendant Hermione s'embrouiller redescend aussitôt ses dernières paroles prononcées.

-Des cauchemars ? Je répète.

Hermione baisse la tête et se triture les mains, comme si elle hésitait à m'en dire plus. Et finalement, elle souffle :

-A vrai dire, j'en fais depuis que tu es parti. Tu sais...Ce soir-là...Sous la tente...

Oui je sais. Je sais parfaitement de quoi elle parle. Abandonner Harry et Hermione après les paroles terribles que j'avais eu à l'égard de mon meilleur ami a sûrement été la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. J'étais sous l'influence du médaillon, fatigué et affamé mais je suis le seul des trois à avoir eu la faiblesse de partir. J'ai tout de suite regretté mon geste mais c'était déjà trop tard : je l'avais fait. Et je réalise à présent qu'Hermione en a souffert plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Je suis désolé...

C'est tout ce que je suis capable de lui dire.

-Laisse tomber Ron.

Elle me lance un mince sourire comme pour me dire « c'est oublié » puis sort dehors pour montrer que le sujet est clos. Mais pour moi, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à dire.

Je la rejoins donc à l'extérieur. Hermione est assise sur une petite chaise pliante et boit son café, le regard dans le vague. Je m'assois près d'elle et nous restons un long moment silencieux, l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun plongés dans ses pensées. Je me souviens de sa voix qui m'appelait dans la forêt, presque satisfait qu'elle pleure pour moi. Je me souviens de l'impression d'isolement qui m'avait sauté à la gorge dès que j'avais quitté le campement de fortune, et surtout, je me souviens de combien elle m'avait manqué. Tout le temps. Toujours.

-Pourquoi Mione ? Pourquoi mon départ a-t-il provoqué des cauchemars ?

-Parce que j'avais beau être avec Harry pendant tout ce temps, ce n'était pas la même chose. Je sais que tu crois le contraire mais lorsque tu étais là, j'avais l'impression que ça ne pouvait que bien se passer. Je me sentais en sécurité.

Nouveau silence. Hermione a prononcé ces mots sans oser me regarder. Nous n'avons pas encore l'habitude de nous confier ce genre de choses les yeux dans les yeux. Mais je veux qu'elle sache que ce que je m'apprête à lui dire est tout à fait sincère. Alors, la main tremblante, je pose mes doigts sous son menton pour l'inciter à me regarder et je souffle :

-Tu sais...Je ne peux pas changer le passé mais je suis là maintenant et plus jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. D'accord Mione ? Je te le promets.

Elle voit bien que tout ça, c'est du sérieux. Elle hoche la tête pour montrer qu'elle a comprit. Ses grands yeux chocolats me font penser à ceux d'une enfant qui écoute attentivement une leçon et un sourire tendre naît alors sur mes lèvres. Mes doigts sont toujours posés sur son visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de les faire glisser jusque derrière sa nuque avant de l'attirer vers moi et lui donner un baiser. Je crois que jamais je ne me lasserai de l'embrasser.

**[Voila, alors à tout de suite pour le 6ème chapitre !]**


	6. Chapter 6

Il fait froid, il pleut, tout est noir et je suis seule mais je cours et je l'appelle.

-Ron ! Reviens !

Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas nous laisser. Me laisser. L'humidité pénètre mes vêtements et me glace les os. Je le cherche mais dans l'obscurité, je ne vois rien du tout. Je ne sais plus si c'est la pluie ou les larmes qui inondent mon visage et je m'en fiche. Je veux qu'il reste, j'ai besoin de lui. Je veux le lui dire. Si Ron revient ce soir, je jure que je lui avoue à quel point je l'aime.

Mais rien. Aucune réponse. Il fait froid, il pleut, tout est noir et je suis seule. Soudain j'entends un bruit juste à mes pieds. Une sorte de glissement sur les feuilles qui tapissent le sol. Quand je baisse les yeux j'aperçois un énorme serpent qui dresse la tête vers moi. Avec une rapidité surprenante, il m'entoure de ses anneaux et commence à serrer, serrer encore. Je suffoque, j'étouffe. Dans un dernier souffle j'essaye en vain d'appeler Ron une dernière fois. Mais Ron ne vient pas. Je vais mourir. Il fait froid, il pleut, tout est noir et je suis seule...

Je me réveille dans un sursaut.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Me demande Ron.

Il est au volant du camping car. Il fait jour et autour de moi, la forêt a laisser la place au désert australien : ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un de plus. La main sur ma poitrine, je tente de redonner à mon cœur un rythme normal.

-Juste un cauchemar...Je réponds en évitant son regard.

Je n'aime pas l'air qu'il prend. Je sais qu'il culpabilise de nous avoir laissé seuls, Harry et moi, cette nuit-là. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je lui en veux toujours un peu.

-Tu veux qu'on en discute ?

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'on en discute.

Je lui ai répondu très brusquement mais je suis encore sous le coup de mon cauchemar alors pour changer de sujet, je demande :

-Où sommes-nous ?

- Bah justement c'est un peu le problème...Marmonne Ron en rougissant.

- Comment ça, c'est le problème ?

- Normalement on devrait être bientôt arriver à Birdsville mais le panneau qu'on a passé il y a un quart d'heure pendant que tu dormais indiquait le contraire...

Je soulève un sourcil, interloquée :

-Ne me dis pas qu'on est perdu ?

-Mais non, on a juste dû faire un détour...

-Comment on aurait pu faire un détour sur une route toute droite, Ron, tu m'expliques ?

-...

Je connais Ron. Je le connais même très bien. Et là, je trouve qu'il a les yeux un peu trop rivés sur la route pour être honnête. Je parie qu'il évite de me regarder de peur que je devine quelque chose. D'ailleurs, plus je l'observe, plus la pointe de ses oreilles vire au rouge et ça, c'est une preuve irréfutable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-Mais rien ! Arrête de te faire des idées !

-Et toi arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Il soupire :

-Bon...D'accord...Pendant que tu dormais tout à l'heure, nous avons atteint une bifurcation. Il n'y avait rien d'indiquer alors j'ai pris à droite au hasard...Peut-être...Qu'il fallait prendre à gauche...

-Alors tu ne sais pas où nous sommes ?

-Bah...Non.

-Ah bah voilà ! Super ! Bravo Ronald ! Je grogne. Comme ça, on est partit pour des heures de détour, c'est formidable !

-Oh ça va, pas la peine d'en faire une maladie, non plus !

Il plaisante là, j'espère ? Parce que si je le voulais, je pourrais lui hurler dessus mais je me retiens! Alors ses réflexions, il pourrait se les garder pour lui tout de même !

- Mais enfin pourquoi tu n'as pas regarder sur la carte routière ? Je demande.

- Parce que c'est un véhicule moldu et que nous sommes sur une route sorcière. Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle soit indiquée sur la carte que le loueur m'a fournit.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais je dois bien l'avouer, son raisonnement tient la route. Je n'ai plus qu'à me taire et ça m'agace. D'autant plus quand je vois le sourire triomphant de Ron, tout fier de lui d'avoir réussi à m'avoir clouer le bec.

C'est à cet instant que le camping car commence à donner de drôles d'à coups. Je ronchonne :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

-Aucune idée.

Le van tousse bizarrement et finit par caler. Je fronce les sourcils.

-On dirait une panne d'essence...

-Ah...C'est ça que voulait dire le petit voyant lumineux ?...

Alors là, j'explose carrément :

-Ne me dis pas que nous sommes en panne d'essence ?

- Bah..Si un peu...

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est le genre de choses à laquelle tu aurais dû faire attention, Ron !

- Je pensais que ce genre de véhicule aurait plus d'autonomie...

Cette fois-ci, je hurle carrément :

- Mais tu n'y connais rien! Rien du tout ! Tu aurais dû te renseigner !

- Tu as finis d'hurler ? J'étais plus tranquille quand tu dormais !

Cette allusion me ramène à mon cauchemar et je lui lance un regard mauvais.

-Le problème c'est que même dans mes rêves, Ronald, tu fais des bêtises !

- On peut attendre un peu, on croisera peut-être des sorciers qui...

- Des sorciers ? A part les loups garous, on n'a vu personne depuis qu'on a quitté Ste Eustache !

- Alors on transplanne jusque là-bas pour trouver un dépanneur et...

- Ca fait deux jours qu'on roule tout ça pour retourner à notre point de départ, tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

- Très bien Miss-J'ai-Réponse-A-Tout-Mais-Je-Ne-Donne-Aucune-S olution, puisque c'est comme ça, Je retourne à Ste Eustache et toi, tu n'a qu'à terminer à pied !

Nous nous fusillons du regard. Il est certain de pouvoir me faire flancher et je refuse de lui donner ce bonheur. Alors je lance :

- Très bien !

Furieuse, j'ouvre la porte du camion et en descend. Je marche droit devant moi, sans aucune idée de l'endroit où je vais. Nous sommes en plein désert, la nuit tombe et ma colère grandit au fur et à mesure des mes pas.

J'entends Ron m'appeler au loin.

- Hermione arrête ça, c'est ridicule !

Il est vrai que si j'y réfléchis, ce que je fais est effectivement ridicule mais je refuse de céder. J'entends Ron me courir après et sa main me saisit bientôt le poignet.

- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ?

- Loin de toi, ça suffira !

- Impossible. Il va faire nuit et un tas de créatures vit dans ce désert, je te rappelle.

- Et me hurler dessus comme tu le fais, c'est censé me rassurer, c'est ça ?

- Je te signale que là, c'est toi qui me crie dessus...

- Moi, ce n'est pas pareil !

Ron a l'air effaré.

- Han ! Ce n'est pas pareil ?

- Et bien non !

- Je rêve ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ce voyage avec toi ! Je savais que ça terminerait comme ça ! Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est toujours de ma faute !

A cet instant, ma colère est telle que je n'ai qu'une envie : lui faire du mal. Alors je lâche:

- Tu as raison, Ron. Entre nous, ça se termine toujours de la même manière. Nous avions du mal à nous supporter quand il y avait Harry pour nous raisonner alors quand il n'est pas là...C'est carrément impossible.

Un silence suit ma déclaration. Ron a lâché mon bras et fronce les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

- Nous ne sommes peut-être...Pas fait pour être ensemble...

- Hermione...Murmure Ron d'une voix brisée.

- Je suis d'accord, on devrait rentrer...On ne connaît pas Birdsville mais on connaît l'hôtel de Ste Eustache. Tu as raison, nous n'avons qu'à transplanner jusque là-bas et envoyer une dépanneuse chercher le van. Avec un peu de chance, ils leur resteront des chambres pour cette nuit.

Juste avant de fermer les yeux, je vois l'expression infiniment triste de Ron et j'ai bien du mal à me concentrer sur les trois D. Je débarque à l'hôtel que nous avions quittés hier matin. Le réceptionniste me reconnaît. Il est un peu étonné de me voir mais je lui explique ce qui s'est passé et il me promet de s'occuper du dépannage du van. Je le remercie, attrape la clé de ma nouvelle chambre et patiente un peu pour voir Ron arriver. Mais Ron ne vient pas. Résignée, je monte dans ma chambre.

Tant que je suis occupée, ça peut aller. Je prends une douche, enfile un pyjama et me plonge dans mon lit. Mais là, ça se gâte. Une fois sous les draps, l'image de Ron m'envahit...accompagnée des remords. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de lui lancer ce genre de choses à la figure ? Je dois être totalement folle...C'est ça, je suis folle. Je viens de laisser tomber l'homme que j'aime sous prétexte que j'étais en colère contre lui...Après plusieurs minutes à me tourner dans mon lit, je craque. Il faut que j'aille le voir. Un instant me suffit pour sauter dans mon jean, courir jusqu'à la réception pour demander à l'employé de l'hôtel quelle chambre a été attribuée à Ron et me retrouver devant sa porte.

Je frappe. Doucement d'abord mais comme je n'obtiens aucune réponse, je me mets carrément à tambouriner.

- Ron s'il te plaît ! Je regrette ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas ! Ouvre la porte, il faut qu'on discute !

Mais Ron n'ouvre pas. J'ai beau me répandre en excuses, il ne réagit pas. L'angoisse monte doucement en moi et m'enveloppe lentement la gorge. J'ai très peur tout à coup. Je réalise à quel point je ne veux pas le perdre et je glisse contre la porte pour me retrouver au sol.

- J'ai été stupide...Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...Ecoute, ces dernières semaines ont été très dures pour moi parce que tu m'as réellement manqué...Alors imagine si c'était pour toujours ! Je serai incapable de te voir sortir de ma vie, tu sais. Parce que...En fait...Je t'aime.

Décidément, on ne fera jamais comme tout le monde. Je n'aurai jamais penser avouer mes sentiments à Ron au travers d'une porte. La seconde suivant ma confession, je me sens soulagée du poids de toutes ces années de silence mais l'instant d'après, je commence à angoisser : Ron ne répond pas, ne réagit pas... Je l'appelle doucement :

- Ron...

- Hermione ?

Je lève la tête, surprise. Ron se tient devant moi, l'air étonné. Je demande, d'une voix aïgue :

- Mais...Mais tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre ?

- Non, je suis allé grignoter quelque chose au bar de l'hôtel.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait d'apprendre que Ron n'ait rien entendu de mes aveux me donne envie de pleurer. Je lui ai dit des choses affreuses qui peuvent me le faire perdre et il ne sait même pas ce que je pense réellement de lui... Ajoutez à cela la fatigue et il ne faut pas grand chose de plus pour me faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Toujours assise à même le sol, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains pour cacher mes pleurs. Je me trouve pitoyable. Ron s'accroupit devant moi :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sa question achève d'ouvrir les vannes et je sanglote :

- Je m'en veux de ce que je t'ai dit et je suis venu pour te faire mes excuses et ça fait au moins dix minutes que je parle à une porte en croyant que tu es à l'intérieur de ta chambre parce que je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare et en fait tu étais absent et...

- Hé ! Interrompt Ron doucement en attrapant mes poignets pour écarter mes mains de mon visage. Reprend un peu ton souffle entre les phrases, je n'y comprend rien du tout, moi !

- Je suis désolée.

Mes yeux sont plongés dans les siens et ma vue a beau être brouillée par les larmes, je vois bien la lueur douloureuse qui anime son regard quand il me lance :

- Tu m'as fait du mal tout à l'heure, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi...

- Bien sûr que si je veux de toi ! Ron, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? Je t'aime.

Ses lèvres effleurent ma bouche dans un très léger baiser puis Ron pose son front contre le mien.

- J'espérais te le dire en premier mais tu m'as devancé, comme d'habitude !

Encore troublée, je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce qu'il dit est un reproche ou non mais Ron me rassure très vite et je sens mon cœur se réchauffer lorsqu'il me souffle qu'il m'aime aussi.

**[La suite mercredi comme prêvu, n'oublier pas de laisser des reviews et dire si vous voulez être au courant de la sortie du prochain Fanfic Romione]**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonsoir**_**_ ou bonjour (cela dépend de l'heure)  
Me revoila avec la suite de cet fanfic, je suis ravie de voir que ça plaise à beaucoup de personne ! :D  
Hésiter pas à laisser des reviews et follower moi car je compte bien publier d'autre fanfiction sur Ron/Hermione très bientôt !_**

-  
Réponse aux reviews :

**Mortina Gelly : **C'est pour ça qu'on les aiment, c'est qu'ils sont ''spécial'' ^^  
Pour les parents d'Hermione tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre (et un peu plus tard :P)

**amelinasa : **Contente de voir que tu est là ! :D Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'es pas oublier je lis toujours ta Fic enfaite je la re-re-relis en entier ^^

**Charliee3216 : **Ahah ! Ravis que cet mini blagounette t'es plu ^^  
Et bien dès que la nouvelle fanfiction arrive je te préviens ! Pour Ron et Hermione, on sais tous qui as des hauts et bas, d'ailleurs il y en a encore qui t'attendent dans ce chapitre et dans.. facile.. 2 autre chapitres, mais disont que ce des hauts et des bas.. coquins. HERMIONEEEEUUH !  
-

**Voila, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

Ste Eustache est vraiment une ville géniale ! Comme le camping car n'a plus d'essence et qu'il n'y en a pas dans ce village entièrement sorcier, j'ai réussi à convaincre Hermione que nous devions nous rendre jusqu'à Birdsville en balai. J'ignore comment j'ai réussi ce tour de force, je suppose qu'elle culpabilise encore un peu à propos de notre dispute d'hier. En attendant, moi, j'en profite pour m'émerveiller devant les dernières nouveautés de ce magasin que j'avais déjà remarqué l'autre jour : Des balais en provenance du monde entier y sont proposés à la vente et les modèles rivalisent en options de toutes sortes, confort de conduite et pointes de vitesse qui dépassent l'imagination...

Alors que je suis en pleine extase devant un Attila 480 (modèle du mois d'après Balai Magazine), Hermione s'approche de moi les bras croisés et le visage un tout petit peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Regarde ça, Mione ! Il a un manche en bois de frêne, comme le Friselune !

- Friselune ?

- C'est un balai de légende ! L'un des tout premiers de course ! Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

- Est-ce que c'est grave si je réponds que non ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur la fiche technique de l'Attila.

- Il a une maniabilité de quatre étoiles sur cinq !

- Ca veut dire qu'on ne risque rien là-dessus, c'est ça ?

Je souris : Hermione a toujours détesté ce genre d'engin.

-T'inquiète pas, je volerai lentement !

- Ron tu es un garçon et tu adores les balais! Tu penses réellement que je vais te croire quand tu dis que tu ne voleras pas vite alors que tu as un truc qui peut atteindre 200 kilomètres/heure entre les mains ?

- 250...

-Pardon ?

- Il peut atteindre les 250Km/h par vent arrière...

- Formidable ! Tu m'en vois ravie.

Je souris encore en la regardant s'éloigner. Elle fait mine de s'intéresser à d'autres balais tout en se rongeant les ongles. Elle réfléchit, elle angoisse. C'est ce qu'on appelle « se monter la tête » et c'est typiquement Hermionien. Mais je me garde bien de faire une réflexion de peur de me prendre un sort en pleine figure ! Au lieu de cela, je préfère m'approcher d'elle, l'entourer de mes bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Je te promets que tout ira bien...Je t'aime...

J'adore pouvoir lui dire ces mots que je me suis empêché de prononcer pendant si longtemps. J'aime aussi voir l'effet qu'ils ont sur elle. Je sens son corps se détendre contre le mien et ses joues rosissent un peu tandis qu'un léger sourire étire ses lèvres.

Après encore quelques recherches, je décide de prendre un Oakshaft 02. Sûrement moins sportif qu'un Attila mais beaucoup plus sûr.

C'est ainsi qu'après un jour et demi de voyage, deux douzaines d'hurlements de la part d'Hermione et un atterrissage à quelques kilomètres de l'entrée de la ville pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer, que nous arrivons enfin à Birdsville.

Un taxi nous conduit jusqu'au quartier des parents d'Hermione. Elle semble nerveuse, tout comme l'autre jour à Alice Springs.

-C'est ici. Annonce-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une maison qui semble toute neuve.

Il n'y a pas encore de clôture et l'allée n'a pas été pavée. En regardant un peu autour de moi, je m'aperçois que d'autres maisons sont encore en construction. Je fais remarquer que ce quartier a l'air neuf mais Hermione ne répond pas un mot, ses yeux sont écarquillés et sa bouche un peu entrouverte. Je tourne la tête pour voir ce qui la surprend autant et aperçoit Mr Granger, marchant sur le trottoir, qui s'approche de nous.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, jeunes gens ?

Paniquée de revoir son père sans qu'elle s'y soit vraiment préparée, Hermione reste muette comme une carpe. Il faut absolument que je trouve une idée pour que Mr Granger qui croit s'appeler Wilkins depuis un an ne trouve pas incongru le fait que deux inconnus soient plantés au milieu de la pelouse de sa propre maison. Un coup d'œil à la villa voisine qui porte une pancarte « à vendre » et la parade est trouvée. Je lance :

-Bonjour, nous sommes vos nouveaux voisins !

Hermione lève un sourcil, un peu surprise puis reporte l'attention sur son père. Mr Granger sourit alors, acceptant ma main tendue :

-Ca fait plaisir de voir des jeunes gens s'installer dans le quartier ! Je m'appelle Wendell.

- Je suis Ron.

- Et moi...Hermione.

- Je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance ! Dit Mr Granger.

Elle lui sourit, visiblement émue de le retrouver puis il nous invite à venir prendre un café pour que nous puissions faire mieux connaissance. Nous le suivons jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa maison.

-Je vais prévenir ma femme que nous avons des invités. Chérie, tu es là ?

Il disparait à l'étage nous laissant dans le salon. Hermione me regarde, des étincelles dans les yeux. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler, nous nous comprenons du regard. Elle va revoir sa mère...

Lorsque Mme Granger apparaît enfin, souriante, tout comme son époux, je vois bien qu'Hermione se retient à grand peine de se jeter dans leur bras.

-Voici nos nouveaux voisins, Ronald et Hermione...

-Weasley. Je termine. Enfin...Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, nous ne sommes pas mariés...

- Granger...Ce nom me dit quelque chose...Dit la mère d'Hermione, pensive.

- Peut-être le nom d'un de tes patients ? Suggère son mari. Puis se tournant vers nous, il explique :

- Nous sommes dentistes.

- En tout cas, vous portez un très joli prénom ! Reprend Mme Granger.

Hermione sourit et ses parents nous invitent à nous installer.

-Vous n'avez pas l'accent Australien...Fait remarquer le père d'Hermione.

-Nous sommes britanniques, nous venons de Londres.

-Tout comme nous ! Dit Mme Granger. Et puis l'année dernière nous avons décidé sur un coup de tête d'émigrer. Nous nous sommes d'abord installer à Alice Spring puis un client de mon mari qui est promoteur immobilier nous a proposé de nous vendre une maison dans ce tout nouveau quartier en construction. Alors nous avons accepté.

- Mais vous jeunes gens...Qu'êtes-vous venus faire par ici ?

- Nous avons...Hérité d'une grosse somme d'argent alors nous avons décidé de venir nous installer quelques temps en Australie.

Le sourcil d'Hermione se soulève de nouveau et je hausse les épaules l'air de dire « nous n'en sommes plus à un mensonge près ». Nous passons la fin d'après-midi ensemble puis au moment de notre départ, les parents d'Hermione restent sur le perron de leur maison pour nous regarder partir, alors nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous diriger vers ce qui est censé être notre nouvelle maison.

Discrètement, je sors ma baguette et murmure un « alohomora » pour ouvrir la porte. La maison est vide de tout meuble mais il y a quand même quelques cartons contenant de la peinture ou différents outils. Dans un coin, les ouvriers ont installés une table et des chaises et dans un autre, un tas de couvertures. Ca suffira pour cette nuit. Hermione se dirige jusqu'à la fenêtre de la pièce principale. De là, on peut apercevoir la villa de ses parents. Je sais que l'après-midi l'a un peu chamboulée alors je ne dis rien, me contentant de passer mes bras autour de sa taille. Comme elle frissonne un peu, je murmure :

-Attends un peu.

D'un coup de baguette, je lance un incendio et la cheminée s'embrase d'un bon feu de cheminée. Hermione sourit.

-Merci, Ron.

- De rien ! Je suis un pro des sorts domestiques ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

- Je ne parlais pas que du feu, tu sais...Merci d'être là.

Elle se retourne, passe ses bras autour de mon cou et m'enlace. Elle est si petite que sa tête repose contre mon torse et je peux poser la mienne au sommet de son crâne. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter de cette étreinte. J'adore l'avoir dans mes bras mais une odeur de bois brûlé me chatouille les narines et m'oblige à tourner la tête.

-Oh bon sang !

Une fumée épaisse en provenance de la cheminée est en train d'envahir la pièce. Je fonce vers l'âtre. La suie me fait tousser et je n'y vois absolument plus rien. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, je lance un aquamenti. Un jet d'eau jaillit de ma baguette et éteint le feu dont la fumée n'arrivait pas à s'évacuer par le conduit visiblement bouché.

-Un pro des sorts domestiques, hein ? Me lance Hermione, penchée à la fenêtre qu'elle vient d'ouvrir entre deux quintes de toux.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que la cheminée ne serait pas fonctionnelle !

- Et bien comme ça, la prochaine fois tu sauras que c'est le genre de choses à vérifier !

Elle a pris ce ton moralisateur que je déteste pour me lancer cette remarque. Je bougonne :

-Essayer d'être gentil et voilà ce que vous récoltez !

- Il suffisait de réfléchir un peu !

- Ah bah voilà ! Ca y est ! C'est repartit ! C'est juste un peu de fumée, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame !

Hermione referme la fenêtre avec force et se retourne brusquement, prête à hausser le ton. Mais alors que je m'attends à une réponse digne de ce nom, elle éclate de rire.

-QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je demande, à demi vexé par cette réaction.

- Tu as le visage couvert de suie !

Elle passe ses doigts sur ma joue pour l'essuyer et ils ressortent tout noir. Je ris avec elle. Je frotte un peu mon nez contre le sien et y dépose ainsi un peu de suie. Elle est si mignonne ainsi ! Mes lèvres sont proches des siennes, elles m'attirent et je n'ai pas envie d'y résister plus longtemps alors je l'embrasse. Mes mains glissent le long de ses bras, s'enroulent autour de sa taille et la serre. Mes caresses poussent Hermione contre le mur et mes baisers glissent jusqu'à son cou. Je sens ses mains qui pétrissent mon dos. Notre jeu va de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus vite. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de rire, tout à coup.

Haletant un peu, je colle mon front contre le sien et nos regards se vrillent. En quelques secondes nous comprenons tout les deux que ce soir, les choses iront bien plus loin. Parce que dans nos yeux, se reflète la même envie, la même anxiété aussi.

Mes mains posées en corolle autour de son visage, je l'embrasse tendrement puis nos pas nous conduisent jusqu'aux couvertures posées dans un coin de la pièce.

A cet instant, je ne veux plus me poser de questions. Je ne veux pas savoir si tout ça se passe trop vite ou trop tôt. Je refuse de me demander si tout sera parfait ou si le fait de faire l'amour pour la toute première fois sur un tas de vieilles couvertures ne pourra n'être qu'un désastre de plus dans ma vie. Parce qu'à cet instant, je ne vois plus qu'elle, je ne veux plus qu'elle et finalement, tout le reste, je m'en fiche totalement.

**[La suite dimanche !]  
/!\ IL Y AURA 2 CHAPITRES 8, LE PREMIER CHAPITRE SERA ASSEZ HOT DONC CEUX QUI N'AIMENT PAS CA POURONT PASSER A LA 2EME PARTIE DU CHAPITRE 8 ! /!\**


	8. Chapter 8 part1

_**/!\ CET PARTIE CONTIENT UNE SCENE INTERDIT AU PEEEETIT :P CEUX QUI NE VEULENT PAS LIRE PASSER DIRECT A LA PARTIE 2 ! /!\**_

_**Salut tout le monde !  
**_**_Aujourd'hui je vais poster les 2 parties du chapitre 8, dont une partie qui risque d'être.. comment dire.. HOT ! (Hermioneeeuh ! clin d'oeil a Charliee3216)  
_****_Cet partie est assez courte vu la scéne :P 709 mots pour exact'  
_****_N'hésiter pas à reviewer et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D_**

-  
_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**amelinasa : **Et bien voila la suite ! Cet fic n'arrive pas à la cheville de ''Résistance'' ;) j'attend le prochain chapitre impatiemment ! :D #Kiss

**Charliee3216 : **Oui à ce qui parait je suis sadique :P  
Tu serais pas un peu perverse toi ? Pour mettre le feu, ça ils vont le mettre :P Cet partie du chapitre 8 devrait te plaire, bonne lecture.  
-

**Rdv à la partie 2 du Chapitre 8 !**

Caresser. Découvrir ce corps que je commence à connaître. Laisser mes doigts glisser de plus en plus loin. Juste par gourmandise.

Céder à l'envie et pour une fois arrêter de me poser des questions. Les baisers que Ron déposent sur mon ventre m'y permettent presque mais quand je le vois prendre sa baguette et prononcer un sort contraceptif, je ne peux m'empêcher de plonger à nouveau dans un tas de réflexions. Ce sort, je le connais aussi. Mme Weasley me l'avait appris un été, à Ginny et à moi. A Poudlard, les filles qui partageaient mon dortoir s'y entraînaient le soir, en riant. Lavande s'y entraînait. Alors forcément, je me demande si elle et Ron ont pratiqués ce sortilège ensemble...

-Hé, est-ce que ça va ?

Ron me regarde, presque inquiet. Comment lui annoncer que je n'ai pas son expérience ? Après tout, je n'avais que 14ans la dernière fois que j'ai fréquenté un garçon. Et je ne compte pas Cormac Mc Laggen, nous n'avons eu qu'un seul rendez-vous et j'ai passé la soirée à l'éviter !

Ron me dévisage, le bout de ses doigts effleure ma joue doucement. J'ose enfin lever les yeux vers lui.

-Ron, je dois te dire...Enfin...C'est la première fois que je...

-...Pour moi aussi. Coupe-t-il.

Son regard vrillé au mien ne ment pas alors je souris avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer dans un nouveau baiser.

Céder à l'envie et arrêter de me poser des questions. Enfin. Parce que je suis avec Ron et que je peux lui faire confiance. Parce que j'aime sentir ses bras autour de moi, sur moi, ses lèvres glisser sur mon corps, s'arrêter à mes seins, les cajoler de sa langue puis continuer son voyage un peu plus bas. Sentir son souffle comme un frisson sur ma peau et avoir envie de lui procurer les mêmes sensations. Etre en harmonie, enfin, avec cet homme que j'ai mis tant de temps à comprendre tout à fait. Parce que Ronald Weasley n'est pas qu'un simple garçon amusant. Il est bien plus profond. Et c'est pour cela que je l'aime tant.

Céder à l'envie et arrêter de me poser des questions. Parce que je veux connaître le goût de sa peau, découvrir ce que cachent ses vêtements et passer ma main sur ses muscles saillants. Parce que je n'ai plus qu'un seul but : le dévorer de baisers, l'enivrer de caresses et lui créer des soupirs dans lesquels il murmure mon nom.

-Je t'aime.

Ces simples mots, à la fois faciles et lourds de sens s'échappent de nos bouches juste avant que Ron n'entre en moi. C'est comme une lame qui transperce mon corps et je ferme les yeux pour tenter de contrôler cette douleur. Ron ne bouge pas mais me couvre de milliers de baisers aussi légers que des plumes en murmurant des mots d'amour. L'envie reprend doucement le dessus. Mes jambes se resserrent contre lui et il commence à bouger. Lentement d'abord puis plus rapidement. Le désir monte. Plus haut, plus ardent. Un besoin impérieux de le faire taire s'empare de moi et j'ondule du bassin, prenant le rythme de Ron, l'incitant même à accélérer pour y accéder enfin.

Céder à l'envie et arrêter de me poser des questions. Parce que je n'en suis plus capable. Parce que tout ce qui m'importe c'est de vivre pleinement cet instant dans les bras de mon amant. Dans les bras de Ron. L'homme que j'aime. Mes gémissements font écho à ses propres râles mais je n'entends plus rien ou plutôt j'entends tout, le bruit de sa peau qui se frotte contre la mienne, celui de sa respiration et puis tout explose dans une sorte de flash qui dure et trouble ma vision. Ma tête tourne presque et à cet instant précis, je me sens vivre. Réellement.


	9. Chapter 8 part2

_**Voici la 2eme partie du Chapitre 8 assez comique, à mercredi pour le chapitre 9 !  
**_

De petits bruits d'abord lointains puis de plus en plus présents me réveillent doucement et finissent par me faire ouvrir les yeux. J'aperçois Hermione qui me tourne le dos. Elle est en train de s'habiller. Ses cheveux lui tombent lourdement jusqu'au milieu des omoplates. Un rayon de soleil s'est accroché à ses boucles qui dansent dès qu'elle bouge la tête. Je pourrais l'observer des heures de cette manière mais Hermione enfile un débardeur et casse cette jolie vision. Elle se retourne et je referme les yeux dans l'espoir qu'elle viendra m'éveiller avec un baiser.

Aussitôt cette idée venue à mon esprit, je sens ses lèvres caresser les miennes.

-Ouvre les yeux gros paresseux, j'ai bien vu que tu étais réveillé ! Chuchote-t-elle à mon oreille.

- Même pas vrai...Je dors vraiment !

J'enlace sa taille et l'attire doucement jusqu'à moi pour qu'elle vienne s'allonger à mes côtés. Nous restons ainsi quelques temps silencieux. J'enlève les mèches de cheveux qui ont glissé sur son cou pour le couvrir de baisers légers. Sa peau est si douce à cet endroit qu'elle fond presque sous mes lèvres. Hermione se laisse faire avec un sourire. Mais soudain, un bruit de clef dans une serrure nous fait nous redresser d'un même mouvement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je demande.

-Quelqu'un essaye d'entrer.

-Mais qui ?

-Peu importe, il faut se cacher ! Si nous tombons sur les propriétaires, nous allons avoir du mal à expliquer notre présence ici ! Passons par la porte fenêtre !

-Mais Hermione !...Je suis en caleçon !

-Raison de plus pour que tu disparaisses, on va te prendre pour un pervers !

Un pervers, moi ? J'ai bien envie de relever cette remarque mais la porte claque : On est entré dans la maison, il faut faire vite.

-Sors de là, Ron ! Je vais essayer de faire diversion le temps que tu te rhabilles, on se retrouve devant la maison !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ?

-J'improviserai !

Hermione me pousse sans ménagement jusqu'à la porte fenêtre et la referme derrière moi.

C'est le genre de truc qui n'arrive qu'à moi, ça : un moment tout tranquille qui en quelques secondes se transforme en situation unique et me voilà en caleçon dans un jardin qui n'est pas le mien...Et en plus, je réalise soudainement que je n'ai pas pris mes vêtements...

Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est une journée qui commence bien.

Je pousse un long soupir et alors que je crois que la situation ne peut pas être pire, j'aperçois le père d'Hermione qui m'observe, en train d'arroser son jardin. Mes oreilles chauffent instantanément tandis qu'un silence interloqué s'installe entre nous. Mr Granger me regarde un sourcil relevé, mais finalement, passé la surprise, ses traits se détendent et il trouve même une raison à ce que je me retrouve à moitié nu au beau milieu de la pelouse lorsqu'il lance :

-Scène de ménage, hein ?

Je m'empresse d'hocher la tête pour acquiescer. A cet instant, la porte fenêtre s'ouvre de nouveau et j'aperçois la main d'Hermione qui se glisse au travers et me jette mes vêtements sur le gazon avant de refermer.

Je me retourne vers Mr Granger, un peu gêné, mais il éclate de rire.

-Ahahah ! Votre fiancée me rappelle quelqu'un, jeune homme ! Ma femme et moi avons aussi eu ce genre de disputes et je me suis déjà retrouvé coincé dehors en pleine nuit !

A présent je sais de qui Hermione peut tenir son caractère...

Une fois habillé, je fais le tour de la maison et retrouve Hermione de l'autre côté. Je suis soulagé de voir que tout s'est bien terminé . Après tout, ça aurait pu mal tourner. Aller donc expliquer à la police que vous ne faisiez rien de mal , que vous aviez juste forcer la porte d'entrée d'une maison qui ne vous appartient pas avec un sort afin de vous rapprocher de gens à qui vous avez changé l'identité un an auparavant... Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain qu'ils nous auraient cru sains d'esprit...

-Alors ? Je demande à Hermione.

-C'était quelqu'un de l'agence immobilière. Je lui ai dit que j'avais vu le panneau « à vendre » en passant dans le quartier et comme la porte était ouverte, que j'avais visité. Il m'a dit que c'était sûrement une erreur, que d'habitude, ils verrouillent les maisons alors je me suis excusé et je suis partie.

- Ton père m'a vu en caleçon dans le jardin.

Hermione éclate de rire.

-C'est vrai ?

-Il a cru qu'on s'était disputé.

Puis je demande :

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Il serait peut-être temps de rendre leurs souvenirs à tes parents, non ?

-Peut-être que nous devrions attendre encore quelques heures. Il est tôt et puis je suis censée être fâchée contre toi. Si nous débarquons maintenant, mon père ne va pas comprendre. Allons visiter un peu la ville, on reviendra en début d'après-midi.

J'accepte sa proposition et nous voilà partis.

D'habitude, lorsque je traverse une ville moldue, c'est pour me rendre à un endroit précis. Je n'ai jamais réellement visité. Mais là, Birdsville est entièrement à ma disposition et ça, je dois dire que c'est le pied !

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que je m'extasie devant l'une de leurs nombreuses inventions ou elle rougit quand je lui demande quelque chose un peu trop fort. Moi je ne me rends pas compte mais à en juger par les regards en biais des passants, certaines de mes questions doivent être un peu embarrassantes. Alors j'essaye de faire attention. D'autant que je n'ai pas envie de la fâcher : J'aime trop flâner dans les rues avec elle en lui volant des baisers pour vouloir que ça s'arrête !

Dans une petite rue bordée de commerces, nous passons devant un magasin de jouets. Dans la vitrine, un train miniature, semblable au Poudlard Express évolue dans un décor en carton. Je le regarde, fasciné. Pas que je n'ai jamais vu de petit train, mais ceux que je connais avancent grâce à un sortilège de locomotion. Hermione pouffe de rire.

-Quoi ?

-Rien du tout ! Je me disais simplement que j'adore ton côté « gamin » !

Elle jette un regard vers une petite fille qui observe aussi la vitrine avec un grand intérêt. Je réalise soudain que, comme elle, j'ai les yeux écarquillés et le nez collé à la vitre. Je souris, heureux de constater que même mes défauts plaisent à Hermione. Chose que je ne manquerais pas de lui faire remarquer lors d'une prochaine dispute... (Ca peut servir !)

Nous nous apprêtons à reprendre notre promenade quand la maman de la petite fille s'approche de la vitrine.

-Violette ! On y va ma chérie ?

Je vois Hermione grimacer à l'entente de ce prénom. Elle m'explique :

-Je n'aime pas trop les noms de fleurs pour appeler les enfants.

-Pourquoi ? Il y en a de très jolis...

-Oui ! Lavande, par exemple !

J'éclate de rire.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'apprécies pas ce genre de nom !

- Pas du tout, ça n'a rien à voir !

- Oh je t'en prie ! Par jalousie, tu serais capable de dire ou de faire n'importe quoi ! Mes bras pleins de piqures d'oiseaux s'en souviennent encore !

- J'espère bien qu'ils s'en souviennent ! Affirme Hermione en croisant les bras, comme ça, tu ne seras pas tenté de refaire une bêtise !

De quoi elle parle, là ? Nous n'étions pas encore ensemble quand je suis sortie avec Lavande ! Et j'étais à cent lieues de penser que ça arriverait un jour ! Un peu vexé qu'elle pense que je puisse être infidèle, je bougonne :

- Comme si tu avais besoin de ça pour savoir que je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs !

- Je le sais, mais je suis contente de te l'entendre dire ! Répond-elle, en me poussant du coude pour me taquiner.

Je passe mon bras sur sa taille et nous continuons notre promenade. Je demande :

-Alors si tu n'aimes pas les noms de fleurs, qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme prénom ?

-Les noms qui font référence à de grands auteurs.

- J'aurais dû y penser !

- Hugo par exemple ! Répond Hermione en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu mon ton moqueur.

- Hugo ?

- Victor Hugo, un écrivain moldu Français.

- Ah bah voilà ! Dis-je, en râlant un peu pour plaisanter. Déjà que je n'y connais rien en écrivains moldu mais si en plus tu me parles des auteurs étrangers, là...forcément...Ca va plus !

-Tu te rends compte qu'on est en train de parler des prénoms de nos futurs enfants ?

Cette remarque stoppe ma marche. Non, je n'avais pas réalisé. Mais finalement, cette idée me plaît. En fait, ça me parait naturel. Après tout, depuis toujours, je n'imagine personne d'autre qu'Hermione pour le rôle de la mère de mes enfants. La nouveauté, c'est qu'à présent je sais que tout mes rêves trouvent un écho dans ceux d'Hermione. Tout ça vaut bien un baiser alors je l'embrasse de tout mon cœur.

En début d'après-midi nous retournons chez les parents d'Hermione. Plus nous approchons de la maison, plus je la sens nerveuse. Et alors que je m'apprête à frapper à la porte, elle s'immobilise en bas des marches du perron.

-Peut-être que tout ça, ce n'est pas une bonne idée...Murmure-t-elle.

-Quoi ?!

Je fronce les sourcils. Hermione se tortille les mains en évitant mon regard.

-Peut-être que...Peut-être que mes parents sont bien plus heureux comme ça...Sans enfant...Après tout, les derniers temps, ils avaient très peur pour moi avec tout ce qui se passait chez les sorciers. Au moins, Mr et Mme Wilkins n'ont pas ce genre d'ennuis...

Je rejoins Hermione et pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. Je sais qu'elle ne prononce pas ces paroles à la légère et qu'elle a beaucoup réfléchit avant de les dire tout haut car si elle ne rend pas leur mémoire à ses parents, Hermione sait qu'elle les aura perdu à tout jamais. Mais elle capable d'accepter ce sacrifice si ils pouvaient être plus heureux ainsi.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tes parents t'aiment et tu leur manques. J'en suis persuadé. Et puis tu as effacé leurs souvenirs sans leur demander leur avis parce que tu savais qu'ils ne seraient pas d'accord avec cette idée alors imagine ce qu'ils diraient si ils savaient que tu ne veux pas leur rendre !

Hermione lève les yeux vers moi et sourit faiblement.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Ah ça ! Je me le demande !

Main dans la main, nous gravissons le perron qui mène à la porte d'entrée de la maison de ses parents.


	10. Chapter 9 partie 1

_****Voix de présentateur télé**  
Mesdames et messieurs,  
Bonsoir (ou boujour ^^), aujourd'hui je vous présente le chapitre 9 !  
J'ai était vraiment ravi de voir toutes les reviews et moi j'y répond toujours ! :D  
**__**Aujourd'hui au sommaire vous aurez le droit à 2 partie du chapitre 9, et aussi à beaucoup d'émotion...  
**__**Vous assisterez à la recontre finale entre Hermione et ces parents, beaucoup d'entre vous pense que sa se passera bien...  
**__**Mais... il y a toujours des, mais.**_

-  
_**Réponse aux reviews**_** :**

**Charliee3216 : **Si, si un peu perverse quand même je trouve :P ^^  
Moi aussi j'ai adoooooooré ce passe "Ron en caleçon" j'en rigole rien cas y penser :)  
J'suis d'accord avec toi pour Victor, j'y est pas pensé, voila ce que tu attender, les parents d'Hermione...

**amelinasa : **Des compliments pour ta fic j'arrêterai jamais dans faire, des fois je gueule sur mon téléphone pour mettre à jour ta fic mais il me dit toujours qu'il n'y en a pas :'( J'ai était vraiment contente de voir que tu avais mis 2 chapitres en seulement quelques jours !  
Ben oui, Hermione et les livres j'vous jure...

**FanHPTW : **Contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite.  
-**  
Voila ce journal TV est maintenant terminé, ne bouger surtout pas de votre écran car voici la suite de votre Fic ''Drôle de Périple" chapitre 9.  
Bonne lecture.**

Ron frappe trois coups à la porte juste au moment où je m'écris :

- Attends encore une minute!

Il se retourne :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Il y a...Un truc que je ne t'ai pas dis. Pour annuler le sortilège que j'ai jeté à mes parents, il faut qu'ils croient ce que je vais leur raconter...

- QUOI? Il n'y a aucune formule ou de trucs comme ça? Tu veux dire qu'il va falloir que tu leur expliques qu'ils sont tes parents et que tu es une sorcière?

Je regarde Ron d'un air agacé:

- Vu la manière dont tu viens de hurler, je n'aurai pas besoin de leur raconter quoi que ce soit, tout le quartier doit être au courant, maintenant!

- Tu aurais quand même pu me fournir ce détail un tout petit peu plus tôt!

- Tu ne l'a pas demandé non plus!

-Oui et bien...

Mais mon père qui ouvre la porte interrompt la réplique de Ron.

- Tiens, mes jeunes voisins! Lance-t-il en nous apercevant.

Puis, se tournant vers Ron:

- On dirait que ça va mieux que ce matin entre vous!

Ron rougit un peu à cette remarque.

- Mr Wilkins, je dois vous dire quelque chose à votre femme et à vous. Est-ce qu'elle est là?

Le sourire de mon père s'efface un peu à mon ton sérieux. Il me regarde d'un air surpris, se demandant sûrement de quoi veut bien lui parler une jeune femme rencontrée la veille. Mais il accepte de nous faire entrer jusqu'au salon et appelle ma mère.

Je sens mon coeur battre à tout rompre. Ce qui va suivre ne va pas être facile...A présent, mes parents sont assis juste en face de nous et attendent, silencieusement, que je leur explique le pourquoi de notre présence dans leur maison.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas simple. Vous allez trouver ça très étrange et même complètement incroyable mais s'il vous plaît, il est très important que vous attendiez que je termine ce que j'ai à vous raconter avant de m'interrompre...

Mes parents se jettent un regard intrigué tandis que je prends une grande inspiration. Ron, assis tout près de moi, me presse la main pour m'encourager.

- Voilà je...Mme Wilkins, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous avez dit que je ne vous étais pas inconnue.

Ma mère hoche la tête pour aquiescer. Je reprends:

- Vous aviez raison. Nous nous connaissons.

Je prends quelques secondes pour trouver les bons mots.

- Vous souvenez-vous les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez quitté la Grande-Bretagne?

- Et bien...Nous avons toujours voulu venir nous installer en Australie. Répond mon père.

- Et vous souvenez-vous de votre vie avant d'arriver ici? Vos dernières fêtes de Noël passées en Angleterre, par exemple?

Les mines sombres qu'affichent à présent mes parents me font comprendre, qu'ils réalisent soudainement que j'ai raison: ils ne se rappellent pas.

- Si vous ne vous souvenez de rien, c'est de ma faute. En voulant vous protéger d'un danger certain, j'ai tout fait pour que vous perdiez la mémoire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de fou? Demande mon père d'un air dédaigneux. Et comment auriez-vous fait ça, mademoiselle? Vous êtes magicienne?

- En réalité, je suis une sorcière. Et je suis votre fille.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de mes parents, je ne vois pas le visage de Ron mais je sais qu'il vient de faire une grimace à l'entente de mes paroles. Je n'ai jamais été très diplomate et une fois de plus, je réalise que je n'ai pas su dire les choses correctement. Aussitôt je regrette ce que je viens de dire. Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang mais c'est trop tard. Mes parents me regarde d'un air presque horrifié. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de continuer.

- Votre nom n'est pas Wilkins mais Granger et vous êtes mes parents. Quand j'ai eu onze ans, un représentant de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard est venu à la maison pour vous expliquer que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques. Vous avez alors compris bon nombre de phénomènes étranges qui étaient arrivés depuis ma naissance. Mais le monde sorcier a vécu une énorme guerre dans laquelle j'étais impliquée et pour votre sécurité, j'ai décidé de vous envoyer loin de la maison et de transformer vos souvenirs. Faites moi confiance quelques secondes et vous verrez que vous vous rappelerez de tout.

Un lourd silence suit mes paroles.J'attends en me tortillant les mains qu'ils parlent.

- Oh mon Dieu! S'exclame soudainement ma mère.

Des larmes lui montent au yeux et elle porte la main à sa bouche d'un air effaré. Un immense soulagement envahit mon coeur : elle se souvient. Je lui souris, heureuse: je viens de retrouver ma maman.

- Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez?

Les hurlements de mon père me font sursauter. Rouge de colère, il se lève de son fauteuil et pointe un doigt menaçant sur moi .

- Vous pensez pouvoir faire irruption comme ça chez nous pour nous raconter des balivernes? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de dire?

-Hé! Calmez-vous un peu! Lance Ron qui s'est lever à son tour pour se placer devant moi dans un geste protecteur.

Mais mon père continuer d'hurler par-dessus son épaule:

- Sachez que je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, mademoiselle! Et si c'était le cas, ma fille ne serait sûrement pas une folle qui raconte des histoires de sorcières!

- Andrew arrête!

Ma mère s'est levée elle aussi. Moi, je ne peux pas bouger. Enfoncée dans mon fauteuil, je regarde, effarée, mon père hurler des horreurs.

- Sortez de chez moi!

Je suis sonnée.

- Sortez ! Répète mon père.

Il hurle mais c'est comme si je l'entendais de loin, à travers du coton. Ron lève les bras devant lui en signe de défense.

- C'est bon, on s'en va! Viens Mione.

Je sens les bras de Ron me soulever doucement du fauteuil et m'entraîner à l'extérieur. Ma mère s'interpose pour que mon père nous laisse partir sans nous pousser dehors trop violemment. Elle me dit de ne pas m'inquièter, qu'elle se souvient et qu'elle arrangera les choses. Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment. Je n'entends plus que les cris de mon père.

Arrivée sur le palier, je me retourne pour tenter de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais la porte d'entrée claque à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Les larmes ruissellent sur mes joues quand je plonge dans les bras de Ron. Mon visage enfoui tout au creux de son épaule, je pleure. Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi et si les bras de Ron ne me soutenaient pas, je serais déjà par terre.

Mon père me déteste. Il pense que je suis folle. Il ne m'a pas cru, je l'ai perdu.

- Allez viens, on rentre à la maison. Murmure Ron en me caressant les cheveux.


	11. Chapter 9 partie 2

Debout devant la fenêtre, j'attends. La nuit est tombée depuis des heures et seule la respiration assoupie de Ron trouble le silence mais j'ai eu beau fermer les yeux, me tourner et me retourner sur ce tas de couvertures défraîchies qui nous sert de lit, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Alors je me suis levée pour observer la nuit et, de l'autre côté du jardin, la maison de mes parents.

Les paroles de mon père me reviennent sans cesse à l'esprit et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour améliorer la situation. Si il continue de ne pas croire en mon récit alors que ma mère, elle, se souvient, il se peut qu'il se fâche avec elle. Et ensuite qu'est-ce qui se passera?

J'ai été stupide de leur annoncer la vérité de cette façon. J'aurais dû attendre. Qu'ils apprennent à mieux nous connaître, Ron et moi. Qu'ils nous fassent confiance.

Un sanglot m'étreint la gorge et je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je ne veux pas réveiller Ron. Alors je me dirige jusqu'à la salle de bain pour pouvoir pleurer à ma guise.

Mais on frappe à la porte. Aussitôt, je dégaine ma baguette : la guerre m'a apprit à être méfiante. Une formule lancée en l'air me permet de connaître l'identité de ce visiteur nocturne.

Papa.

Mon coeur cogne dans ma poitrine. J'ouvre la porte et la haute silhouette de mon père se détache devant moi, dans la nuit. Il ne prononce que trois mots. Trois simples mots d'une importance énorme.

- Je me souviens.

C'est comme si la chappe de plomb qui pesait sur mon estomac s'envolait tout à coup. Je ris de soulagement tandis qu'il me serre dans ses bras en m'appelant "ma petite princesse", comme lorsque j'étais petite fille.

- Comment? Je demande.

- Ta mère. Répond-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Elle m'a raconté le jour de ta naissance. Ca paraissait si réel que je me suis mis à la croire et alors, tout m'est revenu en tête.

Je fais quelques pas au dehors, la tête levée vers les étoiles. La nuit est magnifique. Je m'asseois au sol et il s'installe près de moi. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes puis il demande, d'un ton inquiet:

- Est-ce que tout va bien dans le monde de la Magie?

Je souris.

- Maintenant, oui.

- Pourquoi Harry n'est-il pas venu avec vous en Australie?

- Je crois qu'il en avait un peu assez, des voyages!

- Par contre Ron, lui, n'est pas près de te quitter, je me trompe?

Mes joues chauffent un peu à cette remarque. Je n'ai jamais vraiment parler de ce genre de choses avec mon père mais j'acquiesce tout de même en hochant la tête.

- Il a l'air d'être un brave garçon.

-Il est génial. Entêté, casse-pied et maladroit...Mais génial.

- Et il t'aime.

Après quelques secondes de silence, j'ose souffler :

-Moi aussi.

- Je sais. Je me souviens de toi comme d'une adolescente et je retrouve une vraie petite femme. Je crois que Ronald y est pour beaucoup.

Je rougis encore un peu. Je ne sais pas si mon père l'a remarqué dans cette rue simplement éclairée de quelques réverbères mais il sourit.

- Peut-être pourrais-tu à présent m'expliquer pourquoi tu nous as jeté ce sort à ta mère et à moi? Demande-t-il doucement.

Mes parents ignorent beaucoup de choses des années que j'ai passé à Poudlard. Il est temps de parler. Je sais que mon père m'écoutera sans juger ou me faire de reproches. Après tout, ce qui est fait est fait, n'est-ce pas? Alors je vais tout lui dire...

Quand j'achève mon récit, les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissent déjà. Mon père me regarde d'un air effrayé et admiratif à la fois. Il n'en revient pas des risques que nous avons pris.

- J'aurais pû de perdre des dizaines de fois pendant toutes ces années.

- Mais je suis là. Dis-je dans un sourire.

- Quand ce vieil homme est venu m'annoncer un jour que tu étais une sorcière, j'étais loin de me douter que tu deviendrais une héroine de ce monde.

Je ris doucement.

- Je suis loin d'être une héroine!

- Bien sûr que si. Toi et tes amis avez réussi à changer la face du monde. Vous êtes des héros.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Ron se précipite, sa baguette à la main, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiètude. Il a dû se réveiller et s'apercevoir que j'avais disparue. Quand il nous voit, il stoppe net sa course et parait soulagé de constater que je ne me suis pas fait enlevée par une troupe de mangemorts. La guerre nous a tous rendus un peu paranoïaques...

- Alors, tu es là! Dit-il...Et tu as retrouvé ton père...

J'hoche la tête avec un sourire et il sourit à son tour, content pour moi.

- Dîtes, jeune homme, si vous devez être mon gendre, ce serait bien que vous perdiez cette habitude de vous promener dehors en caleçon! Lance mon père.

Ron devient rouge comme une écrevisse et j'éclate de rire tandis qu'il bredouille des excuses avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison. Mon père rit à son tour.

- Tu as été un peu dur! Dis-je. Ron est plutôt du genre timide, tu sais.

- Il m'a volé ma petite princesse, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça!

- Papaaa!


	12. DERNIER CHAPITRE

_**Et bien voila nous sommes au dernier chapitre !  
**__**J'espere que sa vous ai plus à tous, je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs et lectrices présent ici et surtout à Mirandae !  
**__**Je commence à mettre une 2eme fanfiction en ligne dès ce soir aller y dès que vous avez finis de lire ce dernier chapitre de Drôle de Périple n'hésiter pas à venir sur mon profil voir, également pour les fans de Glee (et/ou de Cory Monteith) je poste aussi :)  
**_**_Voila un énorme remerciement à tous, et j'espere à tout de suite sur la nouvelle fanfiction centré sur Ron/Hermione qui s'intitule : "C'est écrit"._**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !**  
-

- Ron ! Cesse de tirer sur cette ceinture, c'est la douzième fois que tu vérifies, elle ne se détachera pas !

Hermione me regarde avec un mélange d'agacement et d'amusement alors que je teste une nouvelle fois la solidité d'attache de la ceinture de sécurité de l'avion. Elle est marrante, elle. Elle ne peut pas comprendre que pour un sorcier comme moi, il est presque impossible d'imaginer qu'un engin de plusieurs tonnes comme un avion puisse voler. Et le tout sans magie, évidemment. D'autant plus qu'un petit voyage en portoloin m'aurait très bien convenu mais les parents d'Hermione étaient ravis de nous offrir les billets retour pour rentrer à Londres. Alors je me suis sentis un peu obligé d'accepter. Mais à présent je commence à regretter amèrement...

- Je préfère vérifier, c'est plus sûr...

- Mais nous n'avons même pas encore amorcer la phase de décollage !

- Ah parce qu'il y a plusieurs phases ? Et combien exactement ?

Hermione plisse les yeux comme si elle réfléchissait.

- Je dirais une bonne vingtaine...

- QUOI ?

- Je plaisante ! On décolle, on vole et on atterrit, exactement comme en balai ! Arrête de t'inquiéter !

- Ca c'est facile à dire ! Au moins en balai c'est moi qui dirige, je ne confis pas ma vie à un gars dont je ne connais même pas le nom !

Hermione échange un regard amusé à ses parents qui rangent leurs affaires dans les petits compartiments situés au dessus des sièges tout en faisant semblant de ne pas m'entendre. Moi, je tourne la tête vers le hublot en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au fait que cette boîte de conserve va bientôt se mettre à bouger.

Mes pensées se dirigent vers l'Angleterre, Loustry-Ste-Chaspoule et ma famille qui nous y attend. Je pense aussi à Harry dont je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis notre conversation dans la cheminée de l'hôtel. Quand je regarde à nouveau Mione, je m'aperçois qu'elle et ses parents sont désormais assis et ont bouclés leurs ceintures. On ne va pas tarder à décoller...

- Mione ?

- Mmmh.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres à propos...De nous ?

J'ai murmuré le « nous » très doucement. Je ne veux pas que les Granger entendent cette conversation. Mr Granger est beaucoup moins jovial avec moi depuis qu'il se souvient qu'Hermione est sa fille et qu'il sait que nous sommes ensemble.

Hermione plisse le front comme si elle trouvait ma question stupide.

- La vérité, que veux-tu leur dire d'autres ?Me demande-t-elle.

Je souris.

- Rien. Je voulais juste être sûre que tu étais d'accord avec cette idée. Que tu ne regrettais rien.

- Ron, je l'ai dit à mes parents. Je ne l'aurai pas fait si je ne considérais pas notre histoire comme sérieuse.

Le père d'Hermione nous jette un regard. Elle a beau chuchoter, les mots « histoire sérieuse » ont dû atteindre ses oreilles... Je m'approche un peu plus d'elle.

- C'est que...A partir du moment où nous allons dire à ma famille que nous sommes ensemble, ça va être un peu...Difficile...

- Je les connais, tu sais.

- ...Ma mère va être insupportable. Elle va sans arrêt faire des allusions à un éventuel mariage.

- Elle n'a pas vraiment attendu pour me faire ce genre de réflexions!

J'écarquille des yeux :

- Que...Quoi ? Mais quand ? Non laisse tomber, en fait je ne veux même pas le savoir !

Ca m'étonnait, aussi, que ma mère ne tente pas d'intervenir dans mes affaires...

Je balaye cette pensée pour reprendre :

- Mon père va te demander de le fournir en trucs moldus sous prétexte que tu fais parti de la famille...

- Ca ne me dérange pas.

- Bill et Fleur vont comparer leur couple au notre et Fleur trouvera que le leur est beaucoup mieux pour des tas de raisons.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Charlie va te draguer en te disant que tu ferais mieux de le choisir lui que moi...

- Mais Charlie vit très loin, n'est-ce pas ?

- George va se moquer de nous !

- Comme d'habitude.

- Percy va nous faire la morale.

- Ca aussi, c'est comme d'habitude.

- Et Ginny...

- ...Ginny nous sautera au cou car elle attend ça depuis des années. Ron ?

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Son visage est très près du mien et son regard reflète tout l'amour qu'elle peut me porter. J'ai encore du mal à le réaliser. Cet amour, il est à moi. Rien qu'à moi.

- Je te connais et je connais ta famille. Je les aime et je t'aime. Je suis prête à les supporter. Je suis même prête à te supporter, TOI, si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour !

Je lève un sourcil.

- Dis-moi j'ai un doute...C'est gentil ce que tu viens de me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment !

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait !

Je l'embrasse doucement et lorsque je romps le baiser, elle demande :

- Et Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va penser de tout ça ?

- Que c'est vraiment pas trop tôt !

- Mesdames messieurs, bonjour...

Une voix nasillarde se fait entendre et je me crispe sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil. Cette fois ça y est, nous n'allons pas tarder à décoller. Le pilote se présente comme étant John Lewis. Hermione se tourne vers moi avec un clin d'oeil :

- Et bah voilà, tu connais le nom de l'homme à qui tu confies ta vie maintenant !

- Ah-ah !

Et voilà comment Hermione et moi avons fini par nous trouver. Après tout ce que nous avons vécus ensemble, de l'attaque d'un troll jusqu'à la bataille de Poudlard, il a fallut un voyage en Australie pour qu'enfin nous nous avouions nos sentiments. J'ignore ce qui nous attend pour l'avenir. Beaucoup de questions restent encore en suspens et il est difficile d'y réfléchir vraiment, à l'heure où nous reconstruisons nos vies lentement. Mais une chose est certaine dans cette nuée d'incertitudes : je ferai tout pour garder Hermione à mes côtés.

Tels que je nous connais, notre histoire sera sûrement un peu chaotique, parsemée de disputes et autres crises au sommet, mais je sais que ce drôle de périple dans lequel je m'engage en vaut la peine.

Parce que je le fais avec Elle.

_**Fin-**_


End file.
